Fate's Game
by The Moon Effect
Summary: Twenty years after the battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy pays a visit to a special shop in Diagon ally and the very special saleswoman at the counter Hermione Granger. During which he learns of his wife's secret affair with the latter's husband. What will Draco do when faced with the choice of his life? A choice that would bring him closer to the woman he had loved for so long.
1. Chapter 1

It was December 21st, only a few days to the day that makes the highlight of any child's year, Christmas! But instead of being at home, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace and the delicious hot chocolate house elves make, Scorpius and his father found themselves in Diagon alley, for the second time the same week, shopping for grandmother Narcissa's big Christmas ball; to which she has invited all of wizarding England according to grandfather Lucius.

At least this shopping trip wasn't with his grandmother herself, thought Scorpius, as it would take not hours but days. Shopping with his father usually goes smoothly. He always follows the same special swift itinerary.

They have already been to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions, Flourish and Bolts, even Weasley's wizard wheezes and currently they are having hot chocolates and cupcakes at the fairy bakery. Well, only Scorpius was. His father was more engrossed in today's copy of the daily prophet.

"Father, are we done shopping for today?" Scorpius asked, already feeling tired.

"Not yet son," he answered without looking up from his newspaper.

Scorpius knew where their next stop would be. It's that special shop at the end of the alley. Which was not really that special compared to the Weasleys' joke shop. They sold a little of everything, decorating items, muggle books, toys and some potion ingredients his father seems to favor since it's what he gets every time they visit.

"Are you done with your cake Scorp?" his father asked, folding his newspaper and placing it on the small table.

"Almost" answered the boy. He took his chocolate mug and drunk the last drops of the thick delicious liquid and with a cheerful voice said "done".

"Can't we get some for Tiny too? He loves cupcakes so much "he pleaded for his house-elf.

His father said nothing to his request as he walked towards the cashier to pay. Scorpius didn't follow his lead. He knew that if his father didn't take his hand it meant he must sit on the nearest chair and wait for him.

In a few moments, the father returned to his son's side, holding, in his left hand, Tiny's favorite vanilla flavored cupcakes with strawberry icing.

"You got some for Tiny! Can I hold them please?"

"No, you can't. You will be distracted and I might lose you in the crowds. I'll just put them in the bag. Follow me. We have one more place to go."

The Malfoy heir did as his father ordered and followed him outside of the fairy bakery.

His father, Draco Malfoy, was a well-respected man in wizarding England. Whenever they went out together, they would receive greetings from people Scorpius didn't know. He wasn't sure his father knew them either. He seemed to always acknowledge their salutations. Yet he only answers with a simple nod.

His Mother always accused his father of being a cold man. Scorpius thought that an overstatement. Unfortunately, some of it was still true. The boy was eight and he had yet to see his father smile, a real genuine smile, not the one he wears on his face when meeting business associates or when his grandmother has guests at home.

They finally arrived at the shop, it was called unity, it must have been because it sold items from both worlds muggle and magical.

Upon their entry to the shop, the little boy heard sounds, scary groaning sounds, like those dragons make. The older Malfoy seemed oblivious to them as he marched towards the potions' section. Scorpius tried to follow him but his curiosity won over. So he left his father's side looking for the provenance of the terrifying sounds. They seemed to come from the muggle toy section. He slowly approached the shelves displaying the toys. and there they were, on the bottom one. They did look like dragons only smaller and wingless and… they were moving their heads back and forth. He wondered whether they were actual animals or just toys that the shop owner put under a spell. Either way, the blond boy was too scared to look at other toys so he quickly left the section to look for his father.

He found him standing at the same place he left him .it looked like he had found what he needed, seeing as he was holding a jar in his right hand, and …he was smiling at something, which was not weird but slightly unusual. His Father smiles, he just rarely smiles in public a genuine smile like the one he was wearing on his face at that moment. A smile he always saved to their private moments.

He followed his line of sight but couldn't find anything funny, only Mrs. Weasley, Rose's mother, reading her book, alone and in silence. He looked again for any reason that could have made his father smile so openly but he found none. Yet when he turned back to him he saw him still smiling. After a few seconds, his smile slowly turned into a deep frown and his right hand tightened around the jar causing his knuckles to lighten in color. The curious boy glanced back at Mrs. Weasley wondering what might have made his father's mood change so quickly. This time she wasn't alone. Behind her stood Rose's father, Mr. Weasley, who must have said something amusing because his wife was laughing so hard tears formed in her brown eyes.

His Mother hates them. She calls them very bad names. Only at home though, his grandfather forbids her from using the "m" word in public. Scorpius couldn't understand why she held such a huge grudge against the couple. Last time he was to their home they both treated him nicely, Mrs. Weasley especially gave him more attention in those few hours than his mother has in his whole life. The only explanation she gives him every time he asked her is that they are dirty, of low blood, not worthy of their time and status.

His Mother says that because of the Malfoys' pure blood and history, they and everyone related to them have a higher status in wizarding England. they were naturally more powerful, smarter and even more beautiful.

Yet Mrs. Weasley is a healer and his pureblood mother isn't, she holds the title of the brightest witch of her age and his mother doesn't, she and her husband fought alongside Harry Potter saving the wizarding world from a very dangerous, evil wizard while she did nothing for it.

Why would a woman save a world she doesn't belong to? And how could she save wizards deemed stronger and superior to her?

It is these kinds of questions that make the little boy doubt everything his mother tells him about muggles and muggle-borns. After all even Harry Potter is a half-blood.

A small movement to his right snapped him out of his trance. His father came to his side, held his hand and walked him towards the counter. Mrs. Weasley, who was back to reading her book after her husband was gone, stood up to welcome her two customers.

"Hello Malfoy, this is the second time this week we should make a fidelity card just for you," she said smiling.

His Father ignored her comment and handed her the jar. She took it from him with a slight look of disappointment on her face. She must hate being ignored.

"Is that going to be all?"

His Father answered her with a minor nod of the head never once looking at her face.

"Didn't you like anything Scorpius?" she asked turning to the little blond boy.

"I didn't look."

"Why not, we have the best boy toys you could ever find."

"The creatures on the shelves are too scary. I couldn't stay there. "

"What creatures?"

"The ones that look like dragons."

She seemed to consider his answer for a few seconds and then smiled at him.

"Honey, those are not alive, they are just muggle toys. You have nothing to be scared of" she assured.

"But they can move their heads and tails, they are alive" the boy protested.

"I can make them stop if you want. There is a little button that can turn them off, I'll show you" she left the counter walking towards the toy section. Coming back after a moment, Holding one scary wingless dragon in each hand.

"These are called robots they work with energy stored inside of their system" she explained while placing the offending little monsters on the counter. Trying not to look so scared Scorpius slowly retracted behind his father.

"Don't be scared dear, I'll turn them off "she said with a little smile. She must have noticed how scared he was.

Mrs. Weasley flipped one of the creatures over, put her finger on his tail and pressed. The creature's movements stopped at once. Scorpius sighed in relief.

"Do you see? It's not moving anymore. Why don't you try with the other one?" she asked. Scorpius felt his father's hand tighten around his. Silently telling him to politely decline her offer.

"Thank you, but I prefer to stay as far away as possible" he answered. Even if his father didn't order him to refuse he would have. The wingless dragons even when immobile were too scary.

"Do these animals live in the muggle world?" he curiously asked. He has been to the muggle world before and has yet to see them.

"They used to. Millions of years ago. They don't anymore, you can go to the muggle world you will never see them," she assured.

"Why not? Did the muggles kill them?"

"No, muggles believe that what caused their extinction is either an asteroid that collided with the earth millions of years ago or a big volcano."

"What are they called? And why do they look different from each other?" Scorpius felt his father's hand tighten around his hand for the second time. He must be asking too many questions.

"They are called dinosaurs. As for their different looks, it's because these two are not of the same species. This one," she said gesturing to the scarier of the two "is Tyrannosaurus Rex, it eats meat while this one" she said pointing at the second one "is an herbivore it's called a Sauropod."

"Why didn't birds disappear, or dogs? How did muggles know their names if they vanished millions of years ago? Were there other species? Do…"

"Enough with the questions Scorpius .you know we have to go home early" his father interrupted sternly.

"How much is it?" he asked Mrs. Weasley pointing at the jar he purchased.

"I love your enthusiasm little one. but since daddy is in a hurry we are going to postpone it for next time" she said then turned back to his father " well the jar costs 5 gallons but I should charge you more for always ignoring me when visiting the shop Malfoy."

"I don't ignore, I just don't talk as much as you do," he said while placing a little sac of gallons on the counter.

" 'Hello' is never too much Malfoy" she countered while putting the jar in a piece of paper and wrapping it.

"Can I just have my ingredients Granger?" he said with a barely-there smile on his lips.

This time it was Mrs. Weasley who ignored him as she turned to address the younger Malfoy "since you didn't choose anything for Christmas, I want you to have these" she reached under the counter to grab a box.

"These are cookies and gingerbread that I made for Christmas; eat them and next time you can give me your opinion and I can answer all your questions about dinosaurs," she said giving Scorpius her biggest smile.

The boy looked at his father waiting for his permission to grab the box which he didn't give.

"He has enough cookies at home Granger. You should keep them for your husband. If my memory serves me right he always hated sharing food" he said.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to consider his father's rude comment for a few seconds before answering him.

"It's going to be ten gallons Malfoy." she abruptly announced her previously shocked face bearing an evil smirk now.

"What? You said five." said the older Malfoy protesting.

"That was before you insulted my husband."

"You can't do that. This isn't even your shop."

"Maybe not, but the shop owner gave me full reign and I can do what I want while I'm in charge, ten gallons, take it or leave it Malfoy."

"Fine! Just give me the bloody jar."

"Swearing in front of a child Malfoy. I wasn't expecting that from you," she said faking disappointment as she took the gallons from her customer's sac. when she was done she gave him the wrapped jar and returned his change.

If Mrs. Weasley didn't notice the little boy did. His father who was the least affectionate person has gone out of his way and brushed his fingers to hers while taking his packaged purchase.

He put the package inside his cloak and turned to leave the shop gesturing for Scorpius to follow him.

"Scorpius, come take your father's change" called Mrs. Weasley when they were about to step out of the shop.

"You can go," his father said, smiling at him.

The boy ran back to the counter. Mrs. Weasley bent trying to reach his height with the counter blocking her way and gave him the five gallons she overcharged his father with for his rudeness. Between the pieces of gold was a little cube, the size of his thumb. He looked up at her in a silent question.

"These are the cookies I wanted to give to you. Hide the box from your father and when you arrive home, ask your grandmother to turn it back to its original size" she instructed in a whispering voice.

Scorpius thanked her for the cookies, hid the box and turned to join his father by the door.

"We are done shopping now Scorp. We can go home," he said as he took his hand "Brace yourself we are apparating" the boy felt the suffocating feeling of side-along apparition engulf him for a few seconds before they landed in front of their house, Malfoy Manor.

Once inside, his father rapidly climbed the stairs leading to his study after instructing his son to go find his grandmother in the sunroom and give her madam Malkins's message.

His Father spends half of his time in his study. He doesn't allow anyone to enter his private sanctuary even his own father .the boy has always been curious about what was so special about the little room inside it. So he silently followed him trying his best not to be caught. When his father entered his study he left the door open so he quietly snuck in .his father was already in his room and has sealed the door. He decided to hide under the desk and wait for him to come out.

He knew the reason he couldn't see the door leading to the room was that his father put it under a spell. Once it closes it gets sealed with the wall and changes it's coloring to match it like a camouflage.

When his father finally came out he didn't immediately close the door and started to look through the pile of files sitting on his desk. He was so engulfed in his work that he didn't see his son's little figure sneak into his room.

Once inside the room, he put a little book where the door meets the frame hoping he wouldn't notice. If he discovered what he was up to he would certainly be grounded for the whole New Year.

Suddenly the sounds caused by his father's shuffling of paper stopped. He must have found what he was looking for. Scorpius could hear his footsteps as he approached the charmed door. His heartbeat loud in his ears, sweat cascading down his face and neck and hands trembling. His father was certainly scarier than Mrs. Weasley's muggle toys. If he closes the door there was no way Scorpius could get out without him knowing. Just when he started seeing his right hand reach for the handle, his grandfather's voice came startling not only the son but also the father who immediately let go of the handle.

"Draco! When did you come back? You took so long."

"We just arrived father. I had some places to be."

"Some places to be you say. You went to her again didn't you?"

"I don't want to have this conversation again father. I know exactly what you are going to say. You know what my answer is going to be. Let's not waste time on this subject again" said his father in a way that suggested he wouldn't say more. He could hear his grandfather sigh.

"I just don't want you to torture yourself more. What you are doing is only going to make your life miserable."

"I know, yet I prefer my life this way."

"When you are done with your work, join me in the library we have to talk about the abandoned mansions in Europe, "his grandfather said leaving the previous subject.

"I've already found what I needed. Go on, I'll be there in a second."

His father stood from his desk chair and walked towards the door of his study closing it behind him completely oblivious to the opened door of his special room.

The boy inside of it sighed with relief at not being exposed for his disobedience. He took a deep breath and for the first time turned to look at the room.

It was as if he came back in time to that moment he entered Mrs. Weasley's shop that same morning. The room had shelves full of books and jars and decorations. the only thing missing was the toys.

He approached the bookshelves trying to read the titles. He scanned them one by one as he took them out of their places. Weirdly enough they all had the same title only different covers it was the same book Mrs. Weasley was reading that morning before her husband interrupted .his father must really like the book if he has all these versions of it.

Turning back from the books he found another set of shelves harboring little jars the one they bought today was sitting in the middle of the bottom shelf. Does his father need all of these ingredients for his potions?

There was a little red chair by the window. On top of it sat a book with the same title as the others.

He sat on the chair to read his father's apparently favorite book. When he opened it to find little photos that looked like they have been cut from newspapers. The first one was of the golden trio holding hands and smiling at each other. The second one had Mrs. Weasley dressed in a white gown "it must be from her wedding day" thought Scorpius. The third one was a picture of her pregnant. The boy scanned the rest of them and they all had Mrs. Weasley in them doing different tasks. Even Rose appeared in some.

Why does his father have so many pictures of Mrs. Weasley?

Between the pictures was a little piece of paper. He instantly recognized his father's elegant handwriting. It said "fresh cut grass, new parchment and…" that had absolutely no meaning he thought as he closed the book. Why his father found it necessary to seal the door was beyond him. He couldn't see anything that had to be hidden.

He removed the book he used to stop the door from closing while he was inside and rapidly left his father's sanctuary and closed the door behind me. After inspecting his surroundings he finally stepped out of the study .next stop, his grandmother's sunroom. That is where his father said she would be. And that is where he found her sitting in one of the chairs. Reading her favorite magazine "witch weekly". She seemed oblivious to his arrival so he took the opportunity to startle her.

Slowly, he got under the table, took a deep breath and "boo" he said in a ghost-like voice.

His Grandmother jumped. Startled, she bent to look under the table "Scorpius, what are you doing down there? You gave me quite a fright" she said. Holding her hand to her heart.

"I was trying to scare you and I succeeded. As I always do" he answered, proud of his accomplishment, as he came out from under the table.

He ran to her and climbed to sit on her lap.

"Did you do anything special with your father today dear?"

"Not really. We went to Madam Malkin's who by the way hasn't finished your robes yet and then we visited the bookshop, Weasleys' wizard wheezes, fairy's dairy and finally ant Andromeda's shop."

"You went to the shop?"

"Yes, ante Andromeda wasn't there, but Mrs. Weasley was."

"Did you get anything from her? or did you two just go to visit" she asked a little bit curious now.

"I didn't buy anything but dad-"

"Father" she corrects and the little boy rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, father got some potion ingredients."

For a moment Scorpius contemplated telling her about his observations today and decided to just tell her what he concluded.

"Grandmother, I think father wants to be friends with Mrs. Weasley."

"What gave you that impression dear?" she asked a little bit worried.

"Father smiled at her and… I saw him brush his fingers to her hand when she handed him the jar. I think that the problem is that she doesn't want to be friends with him."

"Darling, there are a lot of things that you ignore about your father and Mrs. Weasley. Just forget about it and don't ask your father for explanations for what you saw."

"Ok. I won't. Grandmother Mrs. Weasley gave me a box of cookies, she told me to ask you to return it to its original size" he said retracting it from his pocket.

His Grandmother took her wand and whispered a spell. Instantly the box returned to its original size.

"Now I have to go back to my room before father sees the box. He has forbidden me from taking it" he said as he jumped from her, lap grabbed his box, kissed her on the cheek and left hastily for his room.

Sitting on his bed Scorpius placed the box on his lap and opened it, it had two piles of baked goods separated, gingerbread and cookies, Scorpius bit into one of the cookies. They were really delicious. Mrs. Weasley was a very talented cook apparently. He would make sure to tell her on his next visit to the shop.

Halfway through his box, he heard his father's cough. He lifted his head, mouth full of crumbles, and saw him there casually leaning on the door frame, arms crossed before him.

"Didn't I tell you not to take the box?" he said eying the box of cookies.

"You didn't tell me, you just squeezed my hand."

"You knew what that meant. You just wanted the cookies. How do you find them anyway? I see you ate most of them."

"They are really good. Mrs. Weasley should be a chef."

"Well, I'm happy you like them because I'm taking the rest of them."

"But they are my gift" he protested.

"One that I ordered you to decline."

"Now give me the box and have a look at this book I brought to you," he said while putting the book face down on the bed. Then, with both hands, grabbed the box of cookies and lifted it.

"Good night son," he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Good night dad." the boy replied.

He took his father's book, flipped it over. The cover had the two animals, dinosaurs, that Mrs. Weasley showed him in the morning .it was called "the complete dinosaur (life of the past)".He didn't know his father had books about dinosaurs. They were after all muggle animals.

Scorpius opened the book and started reading about those offending creatures. Good thing they vanished millions of years ago.

* * *

Author's note:

Hello!

This is my first time writing anything on this site. the story was inspired by a one-shot that I have read some time ago. Unfortunately, I can't find it anymore. so I rewrote it as a first chapter. If you recognize the storyline, please comment the name of the story.

This is going to be a multichapter story. I'll be adding a new chapter every Friday.

Feel free to give pieces of advice. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

August 31st, 2019.

It is a common belief amongst people that time heals all wounds, physical and emotional. The person who came up with this quote must have been the one to say laughter was a medicine. someone who has lived a long, happy and trouble-free life. Because if they lived in Draco Malfoy's life they would know that some wounds are too deep to be healed. As for laughter, he was sure he couldn't relate since he rarely ever tries it.

Draco used to hear such sayings from his parents. He doesn't anymore. They must have noticed it was fruitless to say useless words that gave empty promises to their only son. A promise that someday he would forget an continue with his life.

For him, time is what it is, "time", seconds, hours, days and years that one has to live through before death claimed him. The more he lived the more he had to suffer from the reality of a life he never wanted but was forced upon him by his father of all people. A life he has to spend knowing he could never get what he deeply wanted.

Draco tries his best not to hate his father. He couldn't count the number of times he succeeded in convincing himself not to run away and leave everything behind, his mother, his son and his inheritance. What made him succeed every time were his father's countless attempts at redemption. Lucius tried hard to make amends for his past mistakes, helping people with his money, knowledge, and influence. But nothing could help save his son's lost life.

"I think we are done here. We should head back home. We have all of Scorpius books" came Lucius's voice.

Tomorrow, Scorpius, Draco's only son, would be going to Hogwarts for his third year and he would need new books including the monster book of monsters. Lucius accompanied Draco to Diagonally to purchase everything his grandson needed. The boy refused to go with them because he preferred to spend his last day at home with his aunt Aurora.

"You might be done but I still have one place to go, " he said.

Lucius considered his son's words for a few moments before saying "Son, when are you going to stop torturing yourself with her presence?"

"It's more the lack of her presence that tortures me, father. Visiting that shop is the only way I'm keeping my sanity."

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go before closing hour. You can go home if you prefer."

"No. I'll accompany you. It's been a long time since a have last seen her."

Nodding, Draco took the heavy pile of books from his father's hands and went to the counter to pay. When he came back, they left the bookstore and walked for five minutes until they arrived in front of Andromeda Tonk's shop.

The shop was called "unity" it was Andromeda's way to honor her late husband, Ted Tonks, who was killed during the second wizarding war. Mrs. Tonks may be the owner but she hardly ever keeps the shop. Harry Potter and the Weasleys loved it and took turns keeping it for her, but since little Ted finished school he cares for it most of the time. It has large display windows showcasing herbs in bottles, books, and toys presenting a good mixture of both worlds.

Draco was the first to step inside. Lucius following closely. His son walked straight to the potion section. He always chooses to stand on that special spot. It gave him a full view of the counter. Where she would be sitting, probably reading that book she loves so much or servicing customers.

Arriving in front of the little jars, Draco turned towards the counter expecting to see her. She wasn't there. She must be in another section, he thought. He didn't want to think that maybe she didn't come to the shop today. It was her free day after all. She is always the one to keep the shop on her free days. After roaming between the isles, searching for any indication of her presence, a mass of bushy brown hair or a warm voice reading a verse of her favorite books to her children. he walked back to his original spot by the ingredient jars and waited. Praying she hadn't already left.

After around 15 minutes of waiting, Draco felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We should go, Draco. She must have left" his father said.

"Yeah, I think she has," the younger Malfoy said lowering his head turning on his heel and heading to the door. Midway, he heard a noise coming from upstairs.

"Wait! She's here I can hear her." Draco said.

"What are you saying, son. I don't hear- " smack "...anything" he continued.

"What was that ?" asked one of the customers holding his son closer to him.

"It's coming from upstairs, " said his wife walking to stand by his side.

Draco walked towards the door behind the counter. The one leading to the upper stories. Before arriving at the counter, the door burst open. Hermione came out of it holding her son's hand in her right one and a bag in the left with tears streaming down her face.

"Rose" she called loudly. The teenage girl hurried to join her mother.

"What is it? mom. Why are you crying ?" said the terrified girl to her frustrated mother.

"I'm not crying Rosy. it's just... you know allergies."

"Take your brother's hand. I'll get the portkey. We're going to Uncle Harry's" she ordered.

Finally, her husband burst from the same door. So angry his face a shade redder than his hair.

"Where do you think you are taking my children. You have no right to take them away from me."

"I do. They are my children too. And until we solve this problem that yourself caused they are staying with me."

Lucius walked to where his son was standing. He who was used to wearing a mask of absolute indifference and aloofness in public was fuming. Hands clenching into fists by his sides and gritting his teeth so hard his face muscles protested. The good thing was that he hasn't made a move towards the fighting couple, yet.

"There is no solving to do here. It's either you stay or you leave."

"I can't believe you. After what I witnessed today you still have the nerve to ask me to stay."

"I'm not asking you to stay. I'm only stating your choices."

"My choices?" she gave a sarcastic snort "You mean either I stay with you or leave. Both cases we would still be married and you would still be cheating on me."

"Did you really think that this thing we had was meant to last forever." scoffed Ron.

"Yes, I did. I did because 'forever' was mentioned multiple times in the vows that you have repeatedly broken." Weasely looked dignified by her accusations.

"Don't play the innocent one-timer on me. I knew you have been cheating on me for years. I just didn't know who the bitch you cheated with was." she continued when she saw the look of disbelief on his face.

Ron looked around at the crowd gathering to intently listen on on their conversation. When he locked eyes with Draco he quickly turned to his seething wife "This is not the place for this. Everyone is looking at us. You're making a scandal" he said grabbing her arm "we are going home."

"That is not my home anymore" she spat.

"Well, we are not fighting here."

"Don't worry. I don't want to fight. I just have one question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Why her? What is so special about her Ronald that you broke your home for her?"

Ron couldn't answer her questions. He looked like he was debating with himself whether to answer or not "Why of all people did you choose to cheat on me with Astoria Malfoy?"

Hearing his wife's name Draco's eyes went wide, his mouth felt dry, nostrils flaring. He couldn't have heard her right.

"Did she say Astoria Malfoy?" came Lucius's unbelieving voice.

"That's what I heard" answered Draco seething.

"Why her? I'll tell you why. It wasn't hard for me to choose really. On one side I had a beautiful woman who takes care of her attire and has real wizarding heritage, coming from one of the most ancient families in our world. On the other side, I had you. plain and boring with your head always stuck in a book. You never take care of yourself and on top of everything a mudblood" saying the last word deliberately slow.

Draco's blood ran cold. His face void of color and hands clenched into tight fists by his sides, he made for Weasley, ready to smash his face into the wall behind him but an arm around his waist stopped him from getting any closer.

"Wait. Draco, don't do anything foolish before we know the whole story" whispered Lucius in his son's ear.

"We did hear the whole story" Draco hissed to his father removing his father's outstretched arm.

"Weasley!" he yelled as he approached him.

Hearing his voice, Hermione cast a spell creating a shield around Ron and herself.

"What did you just call me?" asked Hermione. her face, now void of color

"You heard me. I don't want to be with you anymore. I have already missed out on so much being married to you. It took twenty years and one night with another woman to open my eyes to the truth."

"So, you regret our marriage?" she asked tears running down her cheeks. Voice as cold as steel.

"I do. I regret our marriage, our children and most of all the purity of my bloodline."

"This is all I needed to hear," she muttered looking at the ground.

Draco felt the power of the shield wear down. He tried to cross but stopped when she looked up at him. Her eyes were so full of rage that he was scared she would do something she would regret later.

Turning back to her husband "Stupefy," she muttered waving her wand around. Draco was relieved.

Ron's body hit the wall with a strong smack. Another wave of her wand made the shield around her drop. She went directly to the counter to retrieve her portkey, her children following closely. In less than a minute the three of them were gone.

After his family's departure, Weasley regained his senses. He looked around him and found everyone sneering at him. Only two faces held an interest for him though. The Malfoys were both looking down their noses at him and throwing him disgusted looks.

"What did you do Weasley?" asked Draco in a dangerous tone.

"It doesn't concern you Malfoy ."

"How does it not concern me. You just said you were sleeping with my wife."

"If only you cared for her needs. She wouldn't have come running to me for comfort."

"You really are a bastard, aren't you?"

"Don't you call me that you bloody ferret. Or- "

"Not only did you cheat on your wife. But the woman you cheated with is also married and happens to hate your other half as you called her in your wedding vows."

"You are only saying this because you don't want to believe that an amazing woman like Astoria has chosen me over you."

"Don't get me wrong Weasley .you might not know, but you are not the only one she seeks comfort from. You can have her anytime you want. I was just stating that you are a bastard" he finished in a disgustingly calm voice, turned on his heels and left the shop.

"Your actions Mr. Weasley and those of my daughter in law will not be overlooked. I hope you know that. And, would you please transmit my words to her, I wish not to see her in my house ever again." said Lucius before following his son out.

"What are you looking at? The show is over. If you want to buy anything there is the counter, if you don't there is the door" Ron screamed at the staring customers pointing first at the counter, then at the front door.

"Shame on you son. How could you break your lovely wife's heart the way you did?"

"Madam, it's my family's business. I would appreciate it if you kept out of our affairs."

"I don't think you have a family anymore son," she said in a low, sad voice.

"Where do you think she went, father?" Draco said when finally out of the shop.

"She said she was gone to Potter's."

* * *

After countless attempts at closing her suitcase, Aurora finally decided to go for the most obvious way that a grown wizard in possession of a wand would use. and sat on it.

Tomorrow, she would be moving to her dorm room in London for her third year of the healing program. This is going to be her first year studying inside of St Mungo's. for years she has been waiting for tomorrow to come. The day she would be schooled at the hands of the brightest witch of the age Hermione Granger Weasley herself.

"The poor woman .she must be devastated." thought she. She had heard today from her father about the afternoon's event. She wasn't the least bit shocked hearing that her sister in law was cheating on her brother. What shocked her though was that the wizard she cheated with was Mr. Weasley. He and his wife were a power couple in the wizarding world next to the Potters. No one was supposed to break their relationship. It seems like Astoria was the only one with enough power to do so. As if destroying one family wasn't enough.

Pressing a little harder with her hands she was able to make both ends meet and finally closed her suitcase.

"You can use magic to close it you know?" came her brother's voice from behind the door.

"I know. I just saw this in a Muggle movie and wanted to try it."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

"I see you are not done packing yet," he said, looking at the pile of clothes on the floor.

"As if I would ever be done. Father went on and bought enough clothes to last for three years."

"Are you complaining?" he asked.

"No, not really. I just don't see his point. He knows I wear a uniform half of the time ."

"Aurora..."

"How are you feeling?" she cut him.

"About?"

"About... you know...what happened this morning, with her."

"Aurora, you know I don't care what she does or who she does for that matter."

"I wasn't referring to your cheating wife Draco."

"Who is 'her' then?" he asked looking sharply at her.

"Mrs. Weasley."

Draco stiffened, straightened his back and said, "I have nothing to feel about what happened to her."

"Draco, don't do this..."

"Aurora, I didn't come here to talk about how I'm feeling. I just want to ask you for a favor."

"You can ask. But I get to decide whether to do it or not, "she said with a cocky smile.

he seemed to consider her words for a moment before saying "You know, I remember a letter I found in one of the books in the library. It was addressed to you from a certain Caleb Mclag-"

"You found my letter?" she interrupted him, fear apparent on her features.

"That I did. I think father would love to read it."

"Oh! you are despicable."

"I could never be as despicable as you. Refusing to do your brother a favor is the epitome of evil."

"I was kidding. I just wanted to trade it for another favor."

"Well, now you get to trade it for my silence."

"I don't believe you. Fine, what do you want?"

"Tomorrow, when you arrive at your dorm. I want you to ask about Mrs. Weasley from her friend Emilia. She is there almost every day. "

"What should I ask?"

"Where is she staying? where is she going? what is she going to do and ... and how is she?"

"I have nothing to feel about what happened to her" Aurora repeated his words in a mocking tone and exploded in laughter.

Draco looked at her seriously for a moment before saying "would you, for once in your life, act like an adult."

"I would when you stop saying you don't care about her when your actions say everything about how you feel."

"Aurora I don't know what is happening in that brilliant mind of yours but it's all the work of your imagination. The woman was my classmate and I just want to make sure she is doing fine."

"You are impossible. Fine, I'll do what you are asking. "

"I want you to know if she is going to ask the ministry for permission to leave her house."

"I'll see how far I can go trying to make this 'Emily' talk."

"Emilia " corrected Draco.

"Anyway, I'll do my best. Rest assured."

"Thank you, I owe you one," he said standing up and heading to the door.

"Draco you are not going to-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell father about your dear Caleb."

"I knew you were not going to tell him. That is not what I was going to ask you?

"What is it then?"

"You are not going to try and talk to him, are you?"

"For the moment I'm just going to send him a letter. From what I have read I presume he loves poetry."

"What? What are you going to write to him about?"

"Nothing in particular. Just a little piece of poetry that I wrote myself that doesn't at all contain any threats of violence, kidnap and death if he ever happens to hurt you and such."

"Can I read it before you owl it."

"Absolutely not. It contains language that is inappropriate for your young age."

"but..."

"No more but. You need to go to sleep it's late . " he cut in.

"I wonder how Mrs. Weasley is going to feel tomorrow?" she said

"What's special about tomorrow?"

"Well, she and her husband are pretty famous. So I guess today's events will make tomorrow's prophet's first page. The whole world is going to know about her husband's cheating."

Draco sighed " if there is one thing I know about her is that she doesn't care what people think. She is going to be fine."

"We are all aware you don't just know one thing about her Draco." teased Aurora.

"haha! good night Aurora."

"Draco, I think you should act now if you really care about her. The marriage contract might be unbreakable but the vows are. you can do the same as Astoria and cheat on your marriage."

Draco just looked at her so she went on

"Well, I think this is your best chance Draco. You can't have her as a wife but at least befriend her. You two have something in common now, something you can talk about."

"You really have a good imagination. You should have chosen writing as a career."

"Still denying your feelings. Don't get mad when someone else befriends her before you."

"Good night Aurora, " he said again, obviously tired of the conversation.

"Good night Draco. Sweet dreams of her."

"Would you drop it already."

Later at night as he laid in bed, Draco thought about the events of the day. He might not be affected by his wife's treachery, being accustomed to it by now. But Hermione would certainly be sad. He wondered if she really went to Potter's for the night and hoped for it. She shouldn't spend the night alone. the company would do her good in these times.

Astoria wasn't back yet. She must be with her newest lover. He wondered how Hermione knew about them. Did she catch them in the act? He hoped she didn't. That must have been a disgusting sight.

Astoria always chose them from Draco's circle meaning they were rich, famous and of ancient blood. What could have made her choose Weasley was beyond him. Draco spent more than twenty years with her and still can't stand her annoying presence. That must have been a point in common between them because as long as he remembered Weasley's presence too always annoyed him.

Draco turned on his side and tried to sleep hoping that whatever Weasley does to gain Hermione's forgiveness in the future he wouldn't get it.

* * *

Morning found Draco sitting in his study. He couldn't sleep the night before because of the previous day's event which made it difficult for him to concentrate on his paperwork.

Aurora left that morning to her new dorm in London. He was still waiting for her owl to arrive. The mail owl had already arrived with the day's copy of the Daily Prophet. As expected Weasley's adultery made the front page. Hermione must have seen it. These selfish reporters can't keep their noses out of other people's business. They couldn't wait to publish such a scandal. Making Hermione even more miserable.

A loud thud on the window announced the arrival of his eagle owl Earl. Draco gave it to his sister when she finished her NEWTs, after A whole year of pleading and nagging.

Quickly rising from his seat. He opened the window letting Earl inside his office and took the letter from him.

" _Dear_ _brother;_

 _I'm happy to tell you that I found the woman you told me about. Quiet a talkative woman may I say. Yet I couldn't make her spill about your witch. Sorry! "your classmate"._

 _But you're very lucky big brother as Hermione Granger came to work today. I met her in St Mungo's. She wouldn't leave her shift for someone else. She must have more sense than her cheating husband._

 _During lunchtime, she was visited by Harry Potter with whom she stayed last night by the way. Although I did hear her talking about moving into her own place. A flat somewhere in Muggle London._

 _Mrs. Weasley wants to ask the ministry for a divorce. But her marriage was according to wizarding tradition, similar to the ceremonies performed by pureblood families. Mr. Potter told her that she could never get a divorce since the bond created during such ceremonies is only breakable by death. Yet she still filed a letter to the minister asking for a hearing to get her divorce and let her keep her children._

 _This is all I could hear before she sensed my presence and cast a silencing charm on the door._

 _Your little sister Aurora._

Draco folded the letter in his hand. Stood from his seat and walked towards his parents' chambers. He found his father reorganizing the library.

"Father we need to talk."

"Well, good morning to you too."

"Read this. "

Lucius took the letter from Draco's hand and scanned it rapidly.

"I think, someone should tell her to prepare herself for disappointment. Divorce is a muggle concept ."

"Maybe she knows a way to break the bond. "

"Hermione Granger is known for her intelligence. If there is anyone I could trust to accomplish such a thing it would be her."

"Father, don't you see what I'm trying to tell you? She is going to ask the minister for a hearing. Being an important war hero and a friend of Potter's she is certainly going to have one."

"So? The only difference it makes is that the next time she is going to hear that the bond is unbreakable it's going to be from the minister himself."

"And what if she gets what she wants. I have to take this opportunity to get free from Astoria. if I ask for a hearing too, the minister will have to accept my request. After all, Weasley cheated with my wife. It's only fair."

"I guess it's the best opportunity you have had for years. you should try and see. you have my blessing to divorce that trump." Lucius finished and retrieved a quill from the desk and giving it to his son "write your letter."

Draco took it, grabbed a piece of parchment and started writing his letter. If Hermione was getting her divorce he would too.


	3. Chapter 3

September 1st, 2019

Hermione sat in the on-call room in St Mungo's sipping her morning tea. She arrived before everyone else, not wanting to see the pitying faces of people on the street. Today is the first day in the new academic year she would be receiving her new trainees in about 90mins. She always admired professor McGonagall and therefore wanted to be a professor herself. But a visit to the hospital after the war made her change her mind and realize that magical care needed her more than education. Once she had become a competent healer she was offered a teaching position at St Mungo's allowing her to do what she had always dreamed to do while practicing healing.

She opened her charmed bag and pulled a file that was sent to her via owl to Harry's house. she found it was weird since only a few people knew of what happened in the shop and even fewer knew of her stay at her best friend's house. Maybe the secretary in charge was so into gossiping and other people's lives that she got the news before Rita Skeeter started dictating her scandalous report to her charmed quill.

Inside the file were three long pieces of parchment, the first one was her work schedule. She scanned it rapidly and was happy they didn't change her free days. The second piece was a list of graduate healers that would be on her team this year. Of the four healers, she only knew one, the boy was her trainee last year. The third and longest list was of the healer students she would be teaching this year. There were only seven names on the list. The only name that caught her attention was the last one "Aurora Malfoy", Lucius Malfoy's youngest, Hermione knew the girl chose healing as a career and heard from her colleagues back at the school that she was quite the student. She just hoped she wouldn't be in charge of her training. Not because she harbored any hard feeling for the girl, for she has never met her. But her relationship with the family was never a good one. Her last encounter with her past classmate and his wife was a total disaster. Ron had to practically throw them out of the house.

Thinking about her husband brought tears to her eyes. Her Ron was never as cold and heartless as he has become these last few years. The sweet boy she learned to love and care for at Hogwarts was long gone, instead of him was a moody man who would get angry easily and start fights for the stupidest of reasons. She has suspected he was secretly seeing some other woman and has boldly asked him if he was cheating on her. That must have been their most violent fight, well the most violent until yesterday. As always he started screaming profanities, not caring that the children were in the adjacent bedrooms, telling her she had no right to question his fidelity. That he was a responsible loyal wizard.

When she asked him if he still loved her he kept silent, he couldn't utter those three words he used to tell her every day in the past, he went downstairs to the living room for a few moments before he left the house slamming the front door behind him. His little speech didn't alter Hermione's doubt, not even a little bit. She lived with him long enough to know that whenever he had no valid argument to defend himself he yells at her in an attempt to intimidate her.

That was one of the many nights he didn't spend at home. She called Harry and every single brother of his to ask if he sought any of them for the night but he didn't. She asked them to look for him fearing that something bad might have happened to him. Harry only shook his head no, went to her side and hugged her. That is when she confirmed her husband was cheating on her. If his best friend wasn't worried about him it's because he knew he was with his mistress.

When he came back home the next morning he was smelling of alcohol and women perfumes. She wanted to curse and scream at him but seeing his drunken state she decided not to waste her energy on a conversation he would probably not remember in the morning.

Time went by and Ron and Hermione grew even more distant and their fights rougher. yet, she never left her house. What happened the day before changed everything. Of all the women in the world, muggle and wizarding, she never thought Astoria Malfoy was the one her husband would leave her for. The same woman that he had thrown from their house for insulting Hermione's muggle heritage. When she confronted him with his deed he kept screaming and shouting at her telling her not to spy on him again. His voice held no regret what so ever. When he had uttered the "m" world Hermione felt her blood turn cold the world was a real slap that brought her senses back. It was her last straw. She is leaving this man whatever it takes.

Ron was always the one to protect her from the likes of Astoria Malfoy. People who value themselves better than her for the only reason that she has muggle parents. Expressing any kind of blood prejudice was considered abuse after the war. It was Ron who helped to make the wizarding world more tolerant towards Muggle-borns. Hearing him use the slug broke something inside of her. was it her fate, her confidence or her heart, She didn't know. She just hoped it was the last one as she believed the other two were hard to recover.

Yesterday, after she apparated to Harry's house with her children, she refused to talk to Ginny about the events of the day and asked her to go to her house and collect what she left of Rose's clothes as she would be boarding the Hogwarts Express. Her friend complied and without another word apparated to Hermione's front door. In less than an hour, she found herself sitting quietly on the floor in Harry's guest room, a room she had shared with Ron on many occasions, folding her daughter's clothes and organizing them in her trunk.

Her son Hugo approached her and sat by her side on the cold hardwood floor.

"Mom"

"Yes, darling?"

"Are you okay? You look very bad."

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you still angry at dad?"

"Yes, I'm."

"Could you please stop answering in such small phrases? It makes you look very cold."

she sighed "I'm sorry Hugo. I'm just too tired to speak" she said "come here" she opened her arms and embraced him

Her son is ten years old. Has red hair, blue eyes, and freckles everywhere. he is the spitting image of his father.

"Are we ever going back home?" her son said looking even more miserable than she did

"I don't know sweetie. I really don't know."

"Are we and dad going to live together again?"

"I don't think so," she told him missing the pained expression on his face.

"So you are not going to forgive dad?"

"I don't think he cares enough to ask for forgiveness."

"I don't want to see you sad mom but at the same time I don't want to never see dad again."

"Off course you can see you father Hugo. Anytime you want, do you want uncle Harry to call him for you?"

"I don't want to see him _now_!"

"Why not?"

Hugo rolled his eyes at her question and whispered "because he called you that foul word, and that is a very bad word to say. Grandpa used to say this all the time."

"I know little one. I know" she regretfully whispered in his hair. The fact that her children witnessed their father's verbal abuse made her heart hurt even more.

a few moments after, Rose came into the room. Hermione motioned for her to join them. With both her children between her arms Hermione felt the weight of what was going to happen in a few days. Those children had nothing to do with their father's treachery yet they are going to be the ones to suffer the consequences.

"Don't you two worry about anything. Whatever happens in the future you two should only focus on your school and home work." she said "now both of you need to get dressed for bed it's too late. Tomorrow will be a very busy day"

"Mom, are you accompanying me to the platform tomorrow?"

"I can't take you Rosy. I don't think I can handle public exposure yet. You will go with Uncle Harry" the girl nodded in understanding "ok"

"Now up to the bathroom. And brush your teeth thoroughly" they both gave her a kiss on the cheek before they left for the bathroom

Hermione tried to force herself to sleep that night. But she couldn't close her eyes. Thinking about her failed marriage and her stupidity for accepting to marry according to wizarding traditions, and bond with her husband forever. She knew there was no way she could get a divorce as the bond was only breakable by the death of one of the parties. Yet she chose to believe that nothing in the world is unbreakable and that with a little bit of research she might be able to break it like a curse breaker breaks curses.

When Harry came back from work he tried to get her to talk. But she just refused, telling him she wasn't ready to discuss anything with anyone. Upon seeing her distress and hearing the sadness in her voice he decided not to bring the topic up. Harry wasn't the patient kind though, she was sure he would be paying her a visit at work after the Hogwarts express leaves the platform.

She didn't want to avoid the conversation today, she felt ready to talk to him and honestly needed his support to get through the day.

….

Harry arrived at the hospital at around 11 am. He had to wait for her in the on-call room until she was done tending to her patients. She entered the room and sat at the table across from him.

"Hermione we have to talk about what happened. I need to know all the details. So I can help you. Both of you" he started. he didn't look well himself, as if he hadn't slept the night before too.

"Harry, I'm afraid you can't do much to help. I'm sorry"

"Hermione you know you are going to have to go back to your house, don't you?"

"I'm never going to live with him again. Not after what I witnessed "

"Hermione he can have full custody on Rose and Hugo if you don't. The Wizengamot will consider you have abandoned your household"

"I'm not going back because I'm getting a divorce. And since I'm the one who got cheated on I should be the one to have full custody"

Harry observed her for a few seconds. Waiting for her to tell him she was only joking. When she kept her serious expression he calmly and slowly said "Hermione you can't divorce. You two are bonded by magic. Your wedding ceremony was a traditional one. Those are unbreakable."

"Harry Potter do you think I have no knowledge of wizarding marriage. I know that the marriage bond can't be broken. Just like I knew no one could survive the killing curse. yet you are alive."

"What do you have in mind Hermione?"

"I'm going to solicit the curse breakers for their help. I'll find a way to break the bond"

"I know you are ambitious. Whatever I might say would not change your mind. But Hermione I don't want you to lose your children. The Wizengamot won't allow you to keep them away from their father when looking for a way to achieve your goal."

"I already sent a letter to the ministry. I asked for a hearing in presence of the minister. If I get my way I would be able to keep the children." she said. eying him directly. but his gaze turned toward the door. as if inspecting it.

"What is it?"

"Someone was listening at the door."

"I hope it wasn't some reporter coming to sneak on us" Hermione waved her wand at the said door and whispered a silencing charm.

"Hermione. What happened yesterday? How did you witness ?"

"Well, it happened at around three in the afternoon when I received an owl from an old lady. The woman wrote that she was suffering after an accident with some potion. She asked for the hospital stuff to tend to her."

"Did she give her address?"

"Of course, but the hospital was very busy, I couldn't get anyone to apparate to her. The emergency stuff was already out after the Fiendfyre that erupted in the forest of Dean"

"So I went by myself. I apparated in front of the house, the door was open. I entered and mounted the stairs thinking I would find the old witch. But I found them. Both naked and asleep on the bed in the center of the room. I instantly recognized Ron, I couldn't discern her though for she was lying on her face. I approached them and without controlling myself started screaming and crying hysterically." she looked at him. expecting him to say something. but he kept silent. so she continued.

"They awoke. Startled at my reaction. That's when I saw her. Astoria Greengrass slept with Malfoy's wife Harry, He cheated on me with that monster, the one who insulted me and my child in my own house"

Harry was silent for a few more moments "I'm so sorry Hermione. I never thought him to be able to go this far. You have been very patient with him until now. It wouldn't be fair to you to go back to that house"

"I can't go back Harry . I need a divorce."

"Write another letter and give it to me. I'll take it to the minister myself. It would make him less reluctant to accept your request."

"Harry, did…did you talk to him yesterday? Do you know what he said?"

"Unfortunately I couldn't find him. But I do know what he said. Rose told me yesterday. I'm very confused about his behaviour . I have known that man for more than the half of my life. Even in his weakest moments he never acted in such a cowardly way. I'm so sorry Hermione"

"Don't apologise on his behalf. I'm sure he is not sorry at all"

"Well, he would be when he gets an owl from the wizengamot. I must be going Hermione, duty's calling."

"See you this evening then."

"See you then."

* * *

After dinner while Harry entertained the children in the living room Ginny and Hermione sat at the kitchen table sipping some green tea.

"Mom flooed here today. She wanted to know what happened between you two" Ginny said.

"Did you tell her?"

"I told her what I knew. I don't know much, you see. I'm waiting for you to tell me the whole story."

"I'm so sorry Gin I must have been very rude to you yesterday when you asked me."

"You are forgiven. You were not in your right state of mind. Do you think you can you talk now?"

Without hesitation, Hermione elaborated. She told her friend of the previous day's events. Leaving the letters to the minister out. Ginny listened to her intently. From time to time stopping her to throw a curse word against her brother.

When Hermione had finished tears were forming in her eyes. But she willed herself to keep them inside for there was no reason to cry over the inevitable. She had always suspected his infidelity

Seeing her distress Ginny changed the subject of their talk. Asking her about her day at work instead

"Guess who I get to train this year?"

"Who?" Ginny asked curiosity apparent on her face

"Aurora Malfoy"

"Lucius Malfoy's daughter? I hope she wasn't hostile to you "

"No, she wasn't. I expected her to at least make some comment, but she was more civil than I have ever seen her brother be, and very attentive too, the smartest trainee I had for a long time"

"Looks like Hermione Granger met her twin," said Ginny in a teasing tone.

"I hope I'm right about her, some students come ready the first day and lose their excitement in less than two months"

When they were finished with their tea they joined the rest of the party in the living room." Up to your rooms everyone. Including you Potter "

"As you wish Potter" harry responded automatically. He was almost asleep on the couch anyway.

Seeing his wife trying to pick up a sleeping Lilly from the couch, he went towards the window to close it when an owl stumbled with his face.

"What the-"

"Not in front of the children Harry" Ginny reprimanded giving his shoulder a hard slap.

"I wasn't going to say anything. And they are both asleep"

"This is an owl from the ministry" Hermione cut in.

Harry took the letter from the owl. After receiving its treat it flew back to where it came from. He flipped it over "it's addressed to you Hermione, from the minister," he said as he handed her the piece of parchment

Hermione opened it rapidly and scanned its content "they accepted to hold a hearing. Apparently, Malfoy also requested one. They have already sent summons to Ron and Astoria Malfoy. It's going to be held for both couples at once."

"You requested a hearing? What for?" asked Ginny.

"I'm divorcing him Ginny"

"Hermione. didn't you get married in a tr-"

"A traditional ceremony, yes we did. but I still want to try"

"When is the hearing?" asked Harry

"In three days "


	4. Chapter 4

September 4th, 2019

Draco stood in his bedroom. In front of a floor-to-ceiling mirror, contemplating his reflection in the tall glass mirror. He was glad time didn't change much of his appearance. his hair was originally so blond that the white strands that appeared lately blended perfectly with it. He squeezed the tie around his collar and moved to put on his jacket.

The wait was making him agitated. If the last three days have felt like months, the next two hours were going to feel like years. 120 minutes is all that separates him from the beginning of the trial that would hopefully change his life and break his false marriage. He was going to be there half an hour earlier though, for the necessary procedures to take place.

The whole night he couldn't close his eyes nor could he force his mind to stop thinking of the upcoming day and succumb to sleep. Knowing he wasn't getting any rest for the night he went to his office and spent the few hours left going over his latest case.

He hasn't seen Astoria since that fortunate day at the shop and hoped he wouldn't have to see her again if the trial goes the way he wishes it to go. His relationship with his wife has never been a good one. If one would call what they had a relationship. What Draco felt for her, simply put, was hatred. He couldn't even stand the sight of her. He wasn't even a little bit shocked when he learned of her affair. He always knew she cheated on him, never berated her about it though. If that would keep her away from his way, she was free to hook up with whoever she pleased as long as she was not caught.

But Hermione caught her, and that made Draco the happiest he has been in a long time. Not because Astoria was caught, No! He cared naught for the trump, but because she was caught with Weasley.

After what she must have witnessed Hermione would never think of allowing him into her life again. At least not as a husband. He was sad for Hermione's obvious heartbreak and her disappointment in her longtime friend and companion. But he could never say he wasn't ecstatic she discovered him.

His father was accompanying him to the hearing. Draco was sure that if he was the one to request it, the minister would never have accepted to accord such a privilege. He knew Potter must have intervened to help his friend. For once Potter's strong influence in the ministry benefited him and he was determined to take advantage of his lucky position.

But apparently, the minister's intentions were not to find them a solution but to tell them of the impossibility of meeting their desire to get a divorce since he only allowed one lawyer to represent both him and Mrs. Waesley at the hearing. The chosen lawyer had visited him yesterday in his office to go over some details of his relationship with his wife and her relation with their only son. Upon finishing their conversation the lawyer asked to speak to the rest of the family, so Draco sent an owl to his mother informing her of his visit that afternoon.

Draco, if he was asked to choose a lawyer he wouldn't have chosen that man. He seemed to regard the affair as a waste of his precious time. And had bluntly told Mrs. Malfoy that the only reason he accepted was that war Heroes were involved. And working in such a case would give him a public appearance and a strong push towards a more promising career.

Draco was scared. Not of the questioning but of the hope that was slowly rising inside of him. He repeatedly told himself to keep calm. He knew the ministry would not nullify his marriage on the first hearing and might never be able to. Never one of these marriage has been broken. He himself had never heard of divorce until it was introduced in muggle studies. at the time he thought it was absurd for parents to separate and fight over who gets to keep the children. Now, he would pay a fortune to get one.

He didn't think he was going to get a divorce. No! divorce was impossible in his situation. What he hoped for though was that the minister would allow him to leave his house and live in a place where he wouldn't have to see her drunk face when she returns home in the morning after a night spent playing card, gambling away money and sleeping with whoever gave her the simplest look of appreciation. The only reason he hasn't left the manor before was that he knew the boy would go to her. He always hoped that she would be the first one to leave but alas, That never happened.

Suddenly a dangerously tempting idea came to his mind, what if Hermione could do it, find a way to break the bond that is. they would both be free again, available for new relationships. Shaking his head violently Draco broke out of his venturing. Just because she might become Granger again doesn't mean she would want to enter a new relationship. Especially not with him.

Satisfied with the way he looked, Draco decided it was time to go find his father. He left his room and made towards the west wing of the manor. He found his Lucius near the library, already dressed.

When he saw Draco, he gave him his widest, knowing smirk.

"Aren't you a little overdressed for the occasion, son?"

"You think I'm overdressed for the best thing that has happened to me in years. I don't think so, I actually think I'm underdressed I should have blue flags hanging from my shoulders."

"Blue flags? What for?"

"They symbolize freedom father"

"Don't be anticipative Draco. We don't know how things will go."

"I know. Yet I choose to stay hopeful. One does not know. Maybe a miracle will happen and then I would be hanging blue flags all around the manor"

"It would be more celebratory if we wrapped her in one and shoved her down the stairs until she reaches the front door" suggested his father.

"I see you still have your over scheming criminal mind," he said as he bent to remove nonexistent dust from his trousers.

"Let me have my moment of happy thoughts Draco"

"When I hear you talking about her I feel like you hate her more than I do"

"What are you thinking of right now? I see your mind is elsewhere," he remarked when he finally lifted his head back to his father's face. He was in deep thought.

"No, it's very much here. I was thinking of the size of the flag that I should order if I wanted to wrap both her and her father in it."

Draco smiled at his father and patting him on the shoulder he said "I'll leave you to your scheming. I have a wife to divorce" and turned on his heal.

He walked towards the living room where he found his mother awaiting their arrival holding the floo powder vase in her hand.

"Aren't you coming mother?" Draco asked her.

"I'm sorry Draco, I'm not ready yet. You and your father should go first. I'll join you in a few minutes"

Narcissa Malfoy gave her son a warm smile squeezing his shoulder lightly "good luck my dragon" she said.

"Thank you mother".

* * *

Once inside the courtroom, and after the necessary procedures. Hermione and Harry were seated on the second bench to what would be the minister's right. The Malfoys having arrived a few minutes before them, were placed in the front. Molly came around the time Mrs. Malfoy arrived, ten minutes after Hermione. Ginny wanted to accompany them too but she had to take care of a sick Lilly (she had caught a cold when James "accidentally" made the ceiling snow the night before they returned to Hogwarts, and she was still recovering). The hearing starts at ten in the morning, i.e. in eleven minutes and still no trace of the famous couple. They were supposed to be here no later than nine-thirty.

At precisely ten, the minister entered and took his seat.

"Can we start mister persecutor?" he asked

"I'm afraid mister Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy haven't arrived yet, sir" answered a wizard who was standing in the center of the room.

the deciding committee was seated in benches across from the minister. They all gave looks of disappointment upon hearing what the persecutor said.

"What is it that you are saying? How can that be? Are you sure they have received their summons"

"We are, your honor."

"They must know this delay will cost both of them in the course of this trial," said the minister angrily

The prosecutor didn't reply and proceeded to arrange the files in front of him.

They arrived together twenty minutes later. Both dressed as if attending a wedding. Which annoyed the minister even more.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Malfoy. Nice of you to join us on this merry day" mocked the minister. trying and failing to conceal his anger.

"I apologize, your honor. We were retained by a group of reporters."

"Mr. Weasley, You do know that the court never waits for the people it summons"

"Again, I apologize, sir. It was unconsciously done."

"You may regain your seats. Mister Persecutor please introduce the issue we have at hand"

the persecutor then turned to the minister and started reading from a document in his hand.

"We are here today on demand of Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger Weasley. Order of Merlin first class. Who occupies a healer's position at St Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries. Wife of Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, son of Arthur. Order of Merlin first class who holds the position of warlock at the Auror department in the English ministry of magic. And of Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius, lawyer, and owner of the Malfoy law firm. Husband of Astoria Penelope Greengrass Malfoy. housewife"

"Mister Prosecutor please introduce the charges"

"Of course, your honor. Mrs. Hermione Weasley here is asking for a divorce after having confirmed her husband's infidelity. An act she claims to have witnessed on the 31st of August in a house situated in a muggle neighborhood. The reason Mr. Malfoy asked for the same thing was that Mrs. Astoria Malfoy was the one Mrs. Weasley has caught with her husband on that unfortunate evening"

The minister then turned to Hermione's lawyer Mr. Hunsford.

"On these papers, I can see that both marriages are traditional. Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Weasley must know these are unbreakable."

"Mrs. Weasley probably knows more than most who are present today about wizarding marriages and so does Mr. Malfoy, being a descendant of one of the oldest wizarding families."

"What are they asking for then? If they know that divorce is impossible in their case"

"Mrs. Weasley asks of your honor to make a committee of curse breakers to work on breaking the marriage bond and Mr. Malfoy is ready to fund it. What they are asking for sir, if the bond can't be broken, is to pronounce a verbal divorce for both couples until a solution could be found;"

"Why do they need a verbal divorce? She can work on her research without such a meaningless procedure. And so can Mr. Malfoy"

"Yes but that would mean renouncing to her right to keep her child Hugo Weasley. For she doesn't want to live in her current household any longer. And leaving, you must know, gives the custody to the party that stays."

"Many cases of adultery have been registered through the years in wizarding England. In fact, most wizards were known to have mistresses. I think it would be best if Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy returned to their houses. Since breaking the bond is impossible for the moment. We don't want the children to feel parentless"

"And that sir is what Mrs. Weasley believed until she was insulted by her husband. And degraded for her muggle heritage, after her husband had openly called her the foul word (mud blood)"

The look on the minister's face suddenly changed. With an angry snarl, he turned towards Ron then looked back at the lawyer.

"Does Mrs. Weasley have an eye witness to what happened?"

"Of course sir."

"You may call your first witness Mr. Hunsford".

* * *

Many people have witnessed for all parties. Friends, family members, and acquaintances were called to stand in front of the deciding committee before Hermione was called to the stand.

"Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger Weasley. Please explain in your own words why you requested the help of wizengamot today."

"Your honor, I have been living with this man for a long time and have known him longer. But these last years, it's like I'm living with someone else. A person stranger to me. He used to be a great husband and an even greater father. He has changed though. Now he only cares about himself. I always felt or rather known he was cheating on me but I always told myself that because there was no way out of such a marriage I shouldn't ask for a divorce."

"That was until four days ago, when he said that awful word, I couldn't, I can't stay with him, please understand me, your honor. I can't live with a man who doesn't see me as an equal. His views have changed. Whether it came from within himself or from an outside influence I don't care. I'm tired of trying to pick up the pieces of this broken relationship. That is why I'm asking of your honor to give me permission to leave my house with my son" she finished and the minister nodded.

"I guess I'm done. If your honor doesn't have any questions for me. I have nothing to add." she said quietly, on the verge of tears.

"you can regain your seat Mrs. Weasley." she walked to sit next to Harry.

The minister then turned to the other lawyer "Mr. Hurst, please call Mr. Weasley to the stand."

After Ron took the oath, the minister addressed him "Mr. Weasley, You have heard what your wife and the witnesses have said. What do you have to say to defend yourself?"

"Your honor, I used to love that woman," he said pointing at Hermione "I don't anymore. A lot of things have changed since I met Astoria. She showed me what a big mistake I made by marrying outside of our society."

"outside of our society?"

"Pureblood sir. Wizards should never have mixed with muggles and sullied their lines with those who did not belong"

"Mr. Weasley. You do know that racism against muggles and muggle-borns is a crime punishable by law. How dare you make such a declaration after all you have done to ban similar behavior?"

"As I said, Meeting Astoria opened my eyes. I don't want to live with Hermione as much as she doesn't want to live with me. But I'm not leaving my house. Even if my children are only half-bloods I still want them. I just don't want to see her."

"Mr. Weasley. We don't want to hear such nonsense."

"This whole hearing is nonsense, your honor. Even though you knew there was no way out, you still held it. Wasting our precious time. And all for the whims of a mudblood and an ex-death eater."

"Enough! Mr. Weasley, you may regain your seat. And believe me, your words will not be overlooked."

"There is no law in the ministry sir, that allows her to take my son and leave with him. I hope you know that. Don't embarrass yourself by creating laws for the lowly"

"Mr. Weasley if you don't step out of that stand I will call the Aurors to remove you. And you will lose all your rights in this case"

At last, Ron left the stand and joined Astoria on the bench.

"Mr. Hunsford, please call Mr. Malfoy," the minister said. face red with suppressed anger.

After being called Draco Malfoy walked towards the stand. He presented himself, swore on his magic to say the truth and only the truth, straightened his back, and waited for the minister's questions.

"Mr. Malfoy. Many witnesses today, mostly from your family, have declared your wife as irresponsible. Do you agree with that?"

"I do sir."

"How is she irresponsible?"

"My wife sir, is rarely at home. She spends most of her time drinking and gambling. Never has she taken care of our only son. Once I have asked her to escort him back after a school trip because my mother was out of the country. She didn't go. So he was left there, waiting in the streets in the middle of December. At night I received an owl from Mr. Weasley to take my son. They had found him and kept him warm until we arrived to take him. So yes. She is irresponsible"

"Is this the first time you learn about your wife's infidelity?"

"I have always known she wasn't faithful. Like Mrs. Weasley, I knew there was no way out so I never filed for divorce. But since it came out that she wasn't fateful. I don't want to live a lie anymore. And that is why I'm here today"

"Your defender said you are willing to pay for Mrs. Weasley's project. Is that true?"

"Yes sir"

After a long questioning, Draco Malfoy returned to sit next to his parents

"Mr. Hurst, please call for Astoria Malfoy"

Hermine couldn't focus for a second on what Astoria was saying. What held her attention instead was the intensity of Malfoy's gaze that was directed towards Ron. He himself seemed like he wasn't listening to his wife.

Turning his head abruptly from the scene Lucius saw her puzzled look. He whispered something in his son's ear that had him turn his gaze and compose himself. But the anger that was in his eyes was still there.

At last Astoria was asked to sit back in her place. At that point, everyone had been summoned to the stand to speak. It was time for the minister and the committee to take their decision.

So everyone was asked to leave the courtroom and return in an hour.

* * *

When that hour came to an end. Harry approached Hermione and told her to go back inside.

Everyone stood. The comity entered first, followed by the minister who was looking a little bit agitated. After everyone was seated the minister started to speak.

Hermione who was clutching her heart painfully couldn't wait for the minister to say those traditional phrases that were always said before announcing the dreaded decision.

"Halfway through our discussionة a worker at the ministry came to our chambers and suggested a solution that the committee and I decided to go with. This" he said raising a book with his hands "is a copy of the 15th-century law. Act 2576 of the matrimonial causes says that in case a married witch has committed adultery with a wizard who is also married then the bond would allow for the man who has committed the act and the woman's husband to somehow exchange wives." the loud shouts that erupted in the court were soon silenced by the sound of the gavel.

"I know this seems immoral and unfair. But I think it is more beneficial for all parties. This was a way to ensure that the injured party was not forced to stay in an unwanted relationship. And allow them to start anew even if they didn't get to choose their new spouse."

"If it is such a good solution. Why was it repelled? "Screamed Harry.

"The reason it was repelled is that for the "transfer" to happen the bond only requires the men to consent."

"These are the most immoral, sexist, and unfair words I have ever heard," said Mr. Hurst.

"I don't see how that could save the situation," said Mr. Huderson.

The minister stared worriedly at Hermione. Who couldn't trust herself to say anything.

"We will perform the spell. Only if three of the four accept it. Is that more acceptable to you, Mr. Henderson, Mr. Hurst"

"I think your honor should give some time for them to think."

"I will accord them the rest of the day. I should have the answer by tomorrow morning. And please Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy if you arrive late, know that your votes won't be taken into account. court dismissed."

Everyone rose from their seats. Hermione couldn't focus and soon felt herself being lifted by her friend, who led her towards one of the fireplaces.

Draco was still looking at the place Hermione occupied earlier after everyone left when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, we need to go." Draco slowly rose from his seat and followed his parents out.

Gregory Goyle, Draco's friend from school was standing outside waiting for them to emerge from the court.

"So, how did it go?"

"It went well enough. There is hope after all" replied Lucius

"Really, so they are going to try and break the bond?"

"They found an even better solution, Gregory."

"Draco. Are you okay? You look very pale"

Nothing came from Draco. He was rooted in his place, his head bent staring at a spot on the ground.

"Draco, mate are you okay?" repeated Gregory raising his voice.

"I'm fine" Draco answered after giving his head a light shake.

"So, what is the solution the wizengamot came out with? Is anyone going to tell me?"

"I'll leave it to Draco to tell you. Narcissa and I are going back home."

Lucius joined his wife at the fireplace leaving the two men behind him.

"Aren't you going to tell me why you look so pale? more than you usually look I mean" he joked.

"Tomorrow, I might marry Hermione," said Malfoy finally looking his friend in the eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco walked swiftly through the corridors of Malfoy Manor. towards the most abandoned part of the west wing, the drawing-room.

His father, after his release from Azkaban, sealed its door. He tried powerful charms and spells from all the books he could find to destroy it. But, because the manor was built centuries ago, it was impossible to remove any parts of it without causing damage to the whole mansion. So he sealed it with magic using the oldest spells he could find.

Once in front of it, Draco removed the spells one after the other until the door opened to his alohomora. He stepped inside, closed the door behind him and moved to sit at the dining table. A thick layer of dust covered all the furniture. Spiders were everywhere and their cobwebs gave the room a dungeon-like feeling.

Scourgifying one of the chairs, he sat at the head of the table. The place Voldemort used to occupy during those long gatherings of death eaters he remembered so well.

From his seat, he looked up at the center of the room. The place where everything had changed for him. The place where his family was almost executed and Hermione Granger was tortured within an inch of her life.

The reason he decided to enter the drawing-room for the first time since Easter 1998 was that he wanted to remind himself why he shouldn't accept the ministry's offer.

If Draco was lucky enough to perform the ceremony he would have to bring Hermione to live in a house she still dreads, and into a family, she thinks still hates her.

Draco knew that the ceremony would never be performed thought for many reasons.

Firstly, he thought as he started enumerating them, because even if Weasley's views on blood purity have drastically changed, he still hated Draco and would never allow for Hermione to be that close to him. He thinks Draco still looks down on her parentage.

Secondly, because Astoria would sooner die than give up those million-gallon vaults in exchange for Weasley's relatively low income (in her standards of course. In normal standards the wizard was well off). Finally, because Draco himself wasn't sure he would be able to bring Hermione to live in the manor, this solution looks like a forced marriage to whoever votes against it, and Hermione, he was sure, was not agreeing to it.

* * *

Flashback: Easter 1998.

Draco sat on the edge of his bed. Eyes fixed on the door and dread building rapidly inside him. At any moment someone would come to tell him his presence was requested by the Dark Lord. After his father's failures and his own failed mission, Draco was given a few days before he received his punishment.

Even though Snape had killed the headmaster and therefore finished Draco's mission. He was always going to be punished for lowering his wand.

Voldemort took his time to decide the Malfoys' fate, telling Lucius he was trying to find a way to make him make up for being the big disappointment he was. But yesterday he sent his aunt to tell them he had finally taken his decision.

His aunt came to the door and called for him.

"I'm coming," he said with a quavering voice. Draco got up from his bed, left his bedroom and walked dragging his feet towards the drawing-room in an agonizingly slow pace. He found his parents already there. His father who was also going to be punished looked rugged. Eyes red with exertion and pain and always lowered to the ground. He knew the dark lord had started on his father earlier and had probably decided on a chastisement that would make an example of him to his fellow death eaters. As if taking his wand wasn't enough already.

His aunt motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs and sat down herself. After a few minutes, Voldemort arrived with his "not disappointing" death eaters. Everyone in the room stood up in respect for the dark Lord who soon took his place at the head of the table and motioned for his followers to do so as well.

"My dear friends. I know you are all wondering why I called you all today." He started while examining the tumbler that was put in front of him by the house-elf.

"You must know; there are a few things that I hate more than failure. I can't bear for my followers to set bad examples in our group." All the death eaters nodded their heads in agreement. So he continued

"Mr. Malfoy and I are old friends. He is one of the first ones to have taken my mark, and who still carries it proudly. But lately…whatever mission I give him, he seems incapable of accomplishing. Such deception can't go unpunished. In a very rare act of kindness from my part. I allowed his son a chance to recover his father's lost pride in our group. But he happened to be a failure himself. And this, my faithful followers, I can't stand "Draco felt his mother's trembling hand close around his own.

"I have been thinking of the right chastisement for them. I found that as important as I think a pureblooded line is, I don't see the need for a very weak and incapable one. Because we are trying to build a stronger world by removing muggles, we should also remove our own bad plants." Hearing this, his father lifted his face for the first time in more than four months to the dark lord's face. The look of horror on his face, his son would never have been able to imagine. He looked terrified.

"So as a punishment I have decided to execute the last Malfoys' "

Draco whose blood had already been cold of fear felt petrified and sat rooted to his spot He couldn't have heard him right, he couldn't have said that. He was going to kill them.

Looking at his father he saw something that he had never expected of him. His father was trembling. He was so scared that he was hyperventilating "my lord I implore your pardon. I promise you no more failure from my part."

"You already promised Lucius. I foolishly believed you and gave you many chances." Said the dark lord sounding bored.

"My lord, please! I'll do anything you want. Please don't-"

"Lucius. If you insist, I will give you one last chance. We all are going to vote. If half of us decide on your execution, you shall be executed in the next hour. If not, your life and your family's will be spared." Lucius looked around pleadingly at his fellow death eaters. Begging them to vote for his favor.

"Who of you is with the execution?" asked the dark lord looking at them sharply and menacingly.

Slowly everyone in the room lifted their hands, Bellatrix included, and dropped their faces. Not daring to meet his father's eyes anymore.

His mother gasped loudly. her hand clenching her son's tighter under the table.

This could not be the end, Thought Draco, they couldn't end in this way. They are the Malfoys. They are the purest of purebloods. Some of the death eaters voted against them because they have for a long time been jealous of his father, of the power he held in the ministry and money he inherited from his family.

With a wave of the dark lord's wand, Draco found himself standing in the middle of the room, his parents at his sides, the chairs vanished. Everyone then stood on one side of the room waiting for them to receive their punishment.

Draco fought hard to keep the bile that was rising inside him. He couldn't believe he was about to witness his family's death and follow shortly after. The Dark Lord was known to be merciless.

"I think we should start with the youngest. What do you all think?" they nodded their heads and Draco's heart skipped a beat. He was going to start with him.

Closing his eyes, He braced himself for the curse that was likely to hit him any second. But it didn't come. Instead, he saw one of the werewolves making his way towards his mother. That is when he understood what the Dark Lord meant. He was going to start with his unborn sibling. His mother was four months pregnant.

He couldn't stand his ground anymore and made for her. She was rooted to the ground from fear. Her arms clenched tightly around herself to protect her belly.

But before the creature could open its mouth and show its fangs. A loud sound came from the hall. One of the snatchers came into the room holding a witch with a big mane of brown hair on his shoulder.

"My Lord, forgive me for interrupting. I have found something that can be of high interest to you." He said, "We think she is the girl traveling with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger" and dropped her to the floor.

Voldemort's slit eyes widened. He left his throne-like chair to examine the girl.

"Is it really her? Where is Potter? Wasn't he with her? "

"We think he was and even a third person. A Weasley, if one can judge from hair color. She made them escape and couldn't do the same herself" even with the pent-up emotions that Draco was experiencing he couldn't help but feel pity for the girl. She was his classmate. He had never liked her, hated her even. But after being in the same vulnerable situation, he didn't wish on anyone, pureblood or not, to be trapped with the dark lord in the same room.

"Draco do you recognize her? She is in your year, isn't she?"

"I don't know her." he lied thinking he would be able to save the girl.

"You dare lie to me. I know her, I have seen her in the department of mysteries" he hoisted a cruel knowing smirk on his lifeless face

"Lucius, you, I know have seen her. Do you think it's her?"

His father, face drained of blood, regained his posture and looking directly in the red eyes of the dark lord, and said "I don't know her. I have never seen this girl before nor can I remember what the Granger girl looked like."

Draco knew his father was lying. He himself had told him about her, not to forget the fact that he met her at least twice. In Diagon alley and at the world cup.

He couldn't understand what his father was doing. He had never cared about saving any of the dark lord's victims before. Maybe he was thinking of a way to defy him one last time. Or he simply hoped that if the girl lived she would be able to kill the monster that exterminated his family.

"Good thing you have done." The dark lord told the snatcher "now leave. You will soon be rewarded for your efforts" The man did as he was told and soon left the room.

The dark lord turned to Hermione, waved his wand, and had her open her eyes in less than two seconds. She stirred for a while before realizing in whose presence she was. When she looked at the dark lord her body instantly froze in fear.

"Hello, Miss Granger. I hope you slept well" Hermione after a long fight against her legs stood up and looked straight in Draco's direction.

"You see Miss Grange, you have arrived at a very important moment for me. I was about to teach my death eaters a lesson in accurate servitude." Granger turned her head away from the dark lord and looked at Draco. "Malfoy," she said

"You see mister Malfoy, at least she remembers you."

Draco looked from the girl to the dark lord and repeated, "I don't know her."

"Miss Granger, you must wonder what the lesson is that I'm going to give my followers."

Hermione whose face had gone white from lack of blood answered: "I'm not that eager."

"I'm going to tell you anyway."

The dark lord then went on repeating to Hermione everything he told his death eaters. How Lucius Malfoy was a disappointment, and how his son was walking his same path. And the reason he needed them removed.

"You can't do that" Hermione blurted out "you can't just kill them"

"I can and I will. Fenrir proceed" Voldemort smirked.

The giant werewolf marched towards Draco's mother again. This time holding a piece of metal from one of the fireplace's mantelpieces and swung it at Mrs. Malfoy. Draco and his father whom the dark lord had spelled to the wall closed their eyes to the scene. The scream he heard was certainly not his mother's.

Opening his eyes he saw his mother standing in her spot. Her face drained and her gaze directed to the young girl clenching her stomach on the floor. Granger took the blow for his mother. She stood between her and the werewolf.

"This is why I was always thankful I was a Slytherin. Imagine having to live with a bunch of self-sacrificing idiots in the same room. Bella dear please take care of her .make her spill the tea about Potter."

"It will be my pleasure, my lord"

Bellatrix then held Hermione by the hair and hoisted her up. The girl, with her hand still on her belly, screamed loudly and tried the escape his aunt's grip, but Bellatrix was stronger and Hermione was led to the corner of the room.

Some of the death eaters had disgusting smiles on their faces others looked like they didn't want to witness whatever the dark lord had in store.

"My dear friends, let Bella do her work and let's go back to ours"

Draco heard his aunt use the unforgivable torture curse on his classmate. Her screams echoed through the walls of the room and fell on deaf ears. No one had even as much as glanced in her direction after the dark lord has ordered them to look the other way.

"Apparently. It's true that if a man wanted a job done in the right way he has to do it himself."

With that, he raised his wand to his mother. A flash of purple light escaped from it and landed on her without causing her any harm.

"What is the meaning of this?" Said Mr. Nott. One of the death eaters.

Voldemort kept silent, apparently he himself couldn't understand what happened. All eyes were fixed on the woman crying and trying to shield her belly.

"My lord, if I may intervene," said a Slytherin boy that played quidditch with Draco back at Hogwarts.

"What is it young Pucey?"

"My lord, I think you should leave the execution for another day."

"And why is that?" he screeched furiously.

"I think the mudblood has done something. This scene looks a lot like what happened 16 years ago in Godric Hollow." The dark lord's eyes widened. Draco had to admit addressing the most dangerous wizard of all times in such a way was proof of bravery.

"You killed a mudblood and her husband. But when you attacked the child. You…"

"I understand you Mr. Pucey. There is no need for you to proceed" Voldemort stopped him abruptly.

"I just don't want to see you gone for another decade my lord, it would be wise not to touch the mudblood either. No one knows what would happen if she dies."

The dark lord raised his wand to his mother again. regarded her for a few seconds then lowered it to the floor. "Greyback, help Mr. Pucey take them to the dungeons. I'm going to decide what to do with them later. And take the mudblood with you"

Pucey pushed his way through the death eaters until he reached Hermione, grabbed her by the collar, and led her to the lower levels of the house. The Malfoys and Greyback walking ahead of him.

They pushed them inside the dimly lit cell. And secured the door closed.

"Aren't you coming pretty boy?" said the werewolf addressing Adrian Pucey.

"There is something I have to make sure of. Go first, I'll join in a second."

The werewolf looked suspiciously at the boy before deciding to leave the scene, flashing Hermione a toothy grin on his way out.

Pucey opened the door to the cell and hurried to sit on his knees next to Hermione. With his fingertips, he examined her pulse, and flipping her head he made sure she had no injuries. When he was certain there wasn't much danger on her life, for the moment being, he sighed.

"What is the meaning of this Adrian?" said Draco, but his fellow Slytherin wasn't paying him any attention, his eyes still fixed on the witch before him.

Draco looked at her. He didn't realize how affected she was by her torture. He knew his aunt was an expert when it came to using the curse, but he had never expected he would someday see Hermione Granger in such a state.

Her hair was flying in all directions, grey dust covering it from root to ends. Following a path a strand of hair made on her arm, he saw blood running out of thin splits on her forearm. It looked like carvings. He tried to read the letter but Pucey's hand was covering most of it. He was murmuring healing spells on the girl and glancing nervously from time to time to the door of the dungeons.

"How did you get caught?" he asked her

"Taboo," she said weakly.

"That's the stupidest reason to be caught, Granger. How I'm going to get you out of here? Does the order know you have been brought here?"

"Harry and Ron know I was caught. They would never guess where I'm though. Just seal the door I'll try and find a way out"

"There is no way out. The dungeons are escape-proof" said Lucius to the girl.

Hermione looked at them with confused-looking eyes as if she had just seen them. They flew rapidly from one Malfoy to the other until finally landing on his mother and her belly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am, thanks to you." She smiled.

They heard the sound of a click on the door. Pucey had sealed it from the inside so no one could enter while they thought of a way out.

"When was this house built mister Malfoy?" said Hermione as she struggled to stand on her feet. Adrian run to support her.

"About six hundred years ago."

"Wizard castles that are that old usually answer to their owners. Does this house answer to you?"

"Not anymore. Since he has come, I couldn't control it." He said, face growing red with shame.

"It's your house, Mr. Malfoy. It should be loyal to you. Maybe it's just confused over who the owner of the mansion is. If you think about it, you haven't been the master of the house for a long time."

"Miss Granger, I thought you were trying to find a way out."

"This is what I'm doing. I can't do much without my wand though." She said irritated.

"You mean this one?" said Adrian. He presented her with a long wand, plant leaves drawing beautiful patterns around it.

"How did you get it?" she said as she took it from him.

"Snatchers aren't really that smart"

"Mister Pucey, I don't think you should be doing what you are doing. The dark lord will know of your betrayal. Your punishment would be even worse than ours."

"I don't think there is a worse punishment than having one's family exterminated."

"What were you thinking of when you asked about the house?" Adrian asked Hermione.

"I want to try and remind it of its owner."

"How can you do that?" she strode towards his father. With a flick of her wand, she pinned him to the wall, held his right arm in her left hand, and using the tip of her wand opened the skin on the side of his forearm and drew blood. Ignoring the hissing sounds he made, she took the little drops and smeared them on the wall.

Lucius was released from her spell and the wound in his arms sealed itself. Hermione gave him her wand.

"I want you to say your family's motto, the name of your ancestor that built the house, your name and the name of your son in a loud voice"

Lucius stood staring at her, looking puzzled.

"Have you forgotten how to use a wand Mr. Malfoy?" smirked Adrian.

But Draco and his mother knew why his father was speechless at that moment and so did Adrian even if he was playing coy. Lucius never expected her to give him her wand.

Shaking his head he took it, he stood in front of the wall smeared with his blood and said everything Hermione has asked him to say in the same order she asked him to say it. Draco was amazed at the sight of his father doing exactly as he was told. He knew that if they were under normal circumstances his father would never listen to her. That he would kill her before letting her tell him what to do. But these were not normal circumstances. The smell of death was lingering in the air around them. They have to find a way out before the dark lord noticed Adrian's absence.

After hearing his father utter his name, the Malfoy family crest appeared on the wall and the rings on his and his father's hands shone in the dark an emerald green light.

"Good," said Hermione "now I want you to ask the house to take you to safety."

"I need you to get us out of here. Take us someplace safe," he said loudly.

The paint started melting and seeping to the floor, it wasn't only the paint that was melting though. The whole wall was. Like a lit candle. Opening a path illuminated by torches placed on both its walls.

Pucey, holding Hermione closer to him, stepped inside the tunnel, took the first of the torches, and walked. Draco held his mother's hand and led her into the passage, his father following closely behind them.

In less than five minutes they had reached the end of the way. There stood another door with the Malfoy crest on it. His father stepped forward; using Hermione's wand, he unlocked it. Behind it appeared a garden of lilies and roses that decorated the landscape.

"Where are we? "Asked Pucey.

"In our summer house." his father answered.

"How stupid is your house Malfoy? How is a house of yours a safe place? He will find us in a second."

"We are safe. The dark lord has only been able to corrupt the English ministry so far. We are not in England, this is France. He can't enter the territory."

"Adrian, we need to go back to London. They must be worried about me. I expect Harry and Ron are trying to break into Malfoy Manor as we speak." Hermione interrupted.

"You can't go. It's dangerous." It was his mother who spoke.

"I appreciate the feeling Mrs. Malfoy. Yet I prefer if we didn't lie to each other. You only care because you feel like you owe me."

"I do owe you. We all do. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here now. Stay here with us."

"Do you have any floo powder? We need to get going."

"I think you should rest first. You can't floo in your current state." Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice. It was Draco who spoke for the first time to Hermione since she has been brought to his house.

"Worried about me Malfoy?"

"What if I'm?"

"Nothing, it just means you are actually human."

"We still need to go," she said looking at Adrian.

"When did you join them?" it was Draco again. This time addressing Adrian.

The young man hesitated for a few seconds before answering. "After Dumbledore died."

"How?"

"I can't tell you."

His father apparently had no interest in the conversation. He walked directly towards the entrance of the house. Using Hermione's wand, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Everyone followed after him.

Hermione went directly to the fireplace. On the mantelpiece was a flowerpot full of floo powder.

"We should get going," she said turning to look at every one. "If you feel like you are not safe. You can use the floo to one of the order's safe houses. Mr. Weasley can get you fake muggle identities so that you could hide temporarily in the muggle world." She looked at his father. Expecting an argument. When she didn't receive any she proceeded.

"I'll send a healer to check on you, Mrs. Malfoy." His mother nodded. "I advise you not to use any magic. He might have followers in France and they could find you. "With that, she stepped into the fireplace. Draco glanced at her forearm and read the letters carved into her skin. It was the slug he has called her for years "mudblood". She yelled the name of a place his mother was too overwhelmed to hear, 12 Grimmauld Place, and vanished behind green flames. Adrian following shortly after her.

His family stood looking at the fireplace. His father then drew a chair and led his wife to sit on it.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay." She said "Lucius, why do you still have her wand? " Draco hadn't noticed before that Hermione's wand was still in his father's hand.

"Father why didn't you return it. She must have forgotten about it"

"She didn't. She looked directly at it before leaving. She knows we still need it and just left it for us"


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Draco wasn't as anxious about the second hearing as he was about the first. His father had come to his office the day before to see how he was cooping. saying there was a big chance for him to exit the courtroom with Hermione as his wife. He wasn't happy though when he told him he wouldn't accept the offer. After an hour of arguing his decision didn't change. He was going to reject it.

The ministry has requested them to arrive at 9 am. Even though Draco knew the hearing was scheduled for the afternoon. The letter sent by the minister specified that no other family member was allowed at the given time, only the concerned parties were to attend. So Lucius was not accompanying his son to the ministry, to Draco's great relief. He didn't think he could spend another minute listening to his father talking about marrying Granger without changing his mind.

He arrived at the ministry at exactly 9 am, presented his letter to the reception and sat waiting for the minister to call him.

He didn't have to wait too long though, for the door soon opened. the minister's secretary said the minister was waiting for him in his office.

Draco couldn't understand why he would want to talk to him. He had already said all he had to say in court. all Shacklebolt had to do now was wait for their answers.

"Do you know the way to the minister's office, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I do, thank you"

Draco walked to the lift and pressed the bouton that would take him to his destination.

When he reached the doors. They opened by themselves. Which meant he was expected.

"Mr. Malfoy, please come in" the voice of the dark-skinned man came from behind his desk.

"Thank you, minister," Draco said as he stepped inside the plainly decorated room.

"You are the first one to arrive, we are going to wait for the other three. That is if Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy decide to grace us with their presence. would you like a cup of tea?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," he said growing nervous.

"What are we here for sir?" but before Shacklebolt could answer, the door opened again and in walked Hermione Weasley. wearing a white blouse with a navy midi skirt. her wild hair tucked carefully into a low bun.

"Another one has come. Only two to go." He said in a cheerful voice.

"Sir, if you would please answer my question," Draco said, trying to make his attention drift from the witch in front of him.

"Of course. I called you here today because I want you all to solve your problems before you are called to the hearing. I know you might have already taken your decision. But I want you to be completely sure about it. So you are both going to talk to your spouses and see if there is a way we could avoid this afternoon's hearing."

"This is pointless Shacklebolt. I doubt Ron would want to talk about our relationship. Actually, I'm not sure I want to either." Draco wasn't shocked Hermione would address the minister in such an informal way. They have known each other since before the end of the war.

"Mr. Malfoy. What do you think?"

"I think you are wasting our time sir, there is no way any of us could talk in a civil way. Not after last time's declarations."

The door opened for the third time. Ron and Astoria entered with big smiles on their faces. Astoria had her arm intertwined with his.

"Good morning." Greeted Ron as she beamed happily to the occupants of the room paying special attention to Draco.

"Ah Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy, finally you have arrived. At least this time you are only 10 mins late."

"I was surprised to see you called for us. I thought the hearing was due this afternoon." Said Ron.

"It is still going to be in the afternoon"

"Then why are we here this early in the morning?" asked Astoria clearly irritated.

"Mrs. Malfoy. I told your husband why I called the four of you to come at this time. I will let him explain to you. "He stood. And turning to Draco he said "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy please follow me. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be talking in this room."

The minister then led them both out of his office to another one across from it.

"I expect you to be done in an hour." He said before exiting the office and locking the door with magic.

Astoria kept looking at Draco expectantly. He ignored her stare and moved to sit in the only armchair in the room. Looking quite angry at his attitude she walked around the desk and sat on the chair behind it. He was sure she was trying to look as if she was in complete control of the situation and he was her mere puppet.

"How are you feeling apple of my eye?" she started

"Better. Now that you have left the manor, where have you been anyway? Not in his house, I hope"

"We were in his house. I have to get acquainted with it you know. It may become my house after all"

"So you are going to accept the offer." He asked trying not to sound curious.

"Why wouldn't I? This is the first chance I get to rid myself of a husband who doesn't even look at my face and have a man who appreciates me more than anything"

"You had a chance before. Between the two of us, you were the only one who got any choice in the matter and you chose to force me into this false marriage"

"I know you want me to come back." She stated matter-of-factly.

"You are crazy. I never wanted you in the fir-"

"I know you want me back. You were hoping the minister would find a way to break the marriage. You didn't expect him to marry you to the mudblood" Draco tightened his fist around the arms of the chair and gave a fake mirthless laugh "what do you mean?"

"I know you Draco. You might have changed some of your views but your values are still the same. You still hate muggles and their spawn, be it magical or not"

"You are mistaken"

"Your father would go crazy if the mudblood became a Malfoy. He would lose the valued purity of his precious line." She continued. She was so sure of herself that Draco couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Say what you want to say"

"This is your last chance Draco. I was expecting an apology when you entered which I did not receive."

"What apology?" he said as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"For the way you treated me since we got married. For making me run after you like one of your father's house-elves. For loving a dead woman over me."

"Don't you talk about her?" He said, his face turning red with suppressed anger.

"I want you to apologize to me about those years in front of both our families"

"You won't get anything from me. I begged you to remove the contract when you had the power. I was never unfaithful to you. You are the one who should be apologizing"

"Faithful to me?" she gave a mirthless laugh. "Draco you were never faithful to me, you were faithful to her. After Scorpius was conceived I never saw you in my room again"

"I don't remember seeing you in it either"

"Anyway, I give you a chance to apologize. Don't worry, the mudblood would never accept you. So you are safe from marrying her. I just want to save you from further embarrassment. What are people going to say when your wife asks the minister to marry her to Weasley while you beg for her to come back to you?"

"I'm not apologizing, and I'm certainly not begging you to come back to me."

"Is this your final word?" he nodded.

"It's sad the minister only gave us one day to give him our decisions. I would have loved to stay with Ron a little longer. Just to mess with the old know-it-all's head."

"Why would you do that? Haven't you hurt her enough already, just leave her alone. "

"Are you defending her? You must have been training in case you get stuck with her," she said with a wicked smirk on her face that he wiped with his next comment.

"I don't need to be her husband to know that she is way better than you."

"How can a woman of low breading be better than one that comes from one of the most ancient families in our world?"

"I already said I don't care about blood anymore"

"You are just trying to play the lawyer again"

"I don't need to play a lawyer, because I'm a lawyer. And since you want to know why she is better than you, I'll tell you.

If we talk about knowledge, well she is a healer and what are you, my dear wife? Nothing.

If we talk about achievement, no one has been able to beat her school scores until now, she helped kill Voldemort. She rode a dragon after breaking into Gringotts, what did you achieve Astoria aside from marrying a rich man and sleeping with every other man? Again, nothing.

If we talk about motherhood, she is the best mother Weasley could have chosen for his children. I still can't believe she chose him. He never deserved her.

finally, she didn't whore herself around to make her husband jealous. A man who has never loved her in the first place."

There was a long pause after his outburst. His face was a strong shade of red and his nostril were flaring dangerously. Astoria looked disbelievingly at him. Eyes wide with tears starting to form.

"You find her better than me. But her husband who has lived with her for so long chose me. He even promised that if we didn't end up together today, if she had to go back to her house for her son then he would do anything to make her pay for exposing him."

"And how would he do that, she can with a switch of her wand break all his bones and restore them again"

"I never meant violence Draco. Who would want him taken to Azkaban because of her?"

"Then what do you mean by "make her pay"?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Well, he said that he would invite me to his house for dinner every night. That we would dine a la chandelle in her own garden. At first, I wasn't going to accept because you and I would be back together. But after your declarations, I think it would be fun to see the effect it would have on the great Hermione Granger."

"You are despicable."

"So you have told me. And so did your parents. yet I'm not the one who spent time in Azkaban."

Draco didn't add another word and she seemed to be content with the silence.

They sat there for the rest of the time staring at empty space. Until the doors opened and their Hour was up.

"Remember, I did try to save your reputation." She exited the office fuming. "See you after lunch, love."

* * *

Back in the minister's office, Hermione sat on a chair across from Ron. Neither of them looked in the direction of the other and kept silent for the whole time that was accorded to them.

Hermione didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to live with him anymore. That was sure. But it would mean she would have to become Malfoy's wife and she couldn't accept to be Malfoy's wife. This whole deal looked degusting to her.

She didn't know how the minister accepted such a proposition. When she had owled him to ask for the hearing, she didn't expect him to come up with such a ridiculous solution. All she had asked for was a little time to allow her to look for a way to break the bound. And the only solution he found was to tie her to someone else, someone she hasn't spoken to for years, and could hardly remember having two to three friendly conversations with.

Looking in her husband's direction, she found him looking at a spot on the wall to his right. She had never expected that someday he would be in the same room as her and not even look at her. She was sure something has happened to him, he couldn't change so drastically. He was Ronald Weasley for Merlin's sake. He was one of the first ones of her generation to defend muggle-borns. How could he turn his back on his values for a worthless wench? After staring at him for a few moments she felt pain swell inside her as if an invisible hand was trying to squeeze the blood out of her heart. she turned her head to the side and focused on regulating her breathing and keeping her tears from sliding down her cheeks.

When the hour was up she was the first one to exit the office.

* * *

At exactly 1 am they were all standing in front of the minister in the courtroom. Their friends were allowed to attend, so Harry and Ginny entered and so did Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Greengrass, Astoria's father, and his daughter Daphne.

"Now I'm going to ask you all to answer me and I forbid any of you from using derogatory language, especially you mister Weasley." The minister said as he fixed Ron with a warning look, who in return nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to start with the women first as it is accustomed." He continued and looking at a piece of parchment on his stand, he called the first name. "Hermione Jean Granger Weasley, please come to the stand"

Slowly Hermione walked towards the witness stand.

The minister then started by asking her some questions, he asked her if the name he had called her was correct if she had heard and understood the ministry's solution and went on to repeat to the whole court to hear. Formalities were important in court, nothing could be neglected.

"Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger Weasley do you accept the solution offered to you by the ministry?"

"I do not sir."

"Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger Weasley do you accept the solution offered to you by the ministry."

Again Hermione answered with a sure "I do not sir."

The minister then asked her a third and final time. Her answer was still the same.

Draco couldn't blame her for her decision. He had expected it all along.

"You may return to your seat. Mrs. Weasley."

The minister then called Astoria to the stand. He asked her the same question he had earlier asked Hermione. She kept looking at Draco when she uttered her answers. Silently telling him that he had it coming his way. Draco who didn't care a bit about what gossip her answer would create was more worried about what he would be giving as an answer. When he entered the ministry the morning he was sure that his answer would be whatever Hermione would choose. He was now doubting his earlier decision. Weasley has threatened to torture her even more. There was no way Draco would submit to Astoria and treat her like a wife. So he was sure she would return to doing what they have been caught doing.

If Draco spoke honestly he would say that he wanted this chance more than anything. That it was like a dream to him. He did care about Weasley's threats. He really did. But what he cared about more was the fact that Hermione could become his wife.

Astoria's answered three times with a strong "I accept." and regained her place by Weasley Who was called to the stand.

The minister asked him the same question he had asked both women.

Weasley looked agitated, he took too much time to open his mouth and answer. Something Hermione seemed grateful for if one could judge by her hopeful face. But the moment he answered that same face bore a shocked expression, Before turning bitter.

He said yes. Weasley accepted to exchange Hermione for Astoria. The minister seemed angry with his answer and asked him again raising his voice. But his answer was the same for the second and the third time.

Looking at Hermione Draco saw her hiding her sad face in her hands. She seemed to be trying to keep herself from crying, and miserably failing. Silent tears run down her cheeks, she removed them with the back of her hands. Potter wrapped an arm around her for comfort but her eyes were still fixed at her treacherous husband.

So the decision was in Draco's hands. He didn't prepare for such a scenario. He was sure Weasley was going to refuse and his own vote wouldn't even matter.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you please come to the stand."

Draco rose from his seat and walked slowly towards the stand. He could say yes and have her as his wife. Or he could say no and give her to Weasley. His father was looking at him wearing the same smile Astoria was wearing at the moment. A satisfied grin.

"Mr. Malfoy, have you heard the ministry's proposition?"

"I have," he said, he had never heard his voice tremble so badly before.

"Do you, Mr. Draco Abraxas Malfoy, agree with it?" Draco kept silent for a few seconds. Looking from Hermione to his father. I can't accept this he thought, it would kill her. But you could take care of her, a voice said in his mind, you could make her forget what he did to her. What if you can make her happy? She would be sad for a few days. But she wouldn't be as sad as she would have been with Weasley having a romantic dinner in her garden. You could make her trust you, open her heart to you and even love you"

"Mr. Malfoy, do you agree with the solution?"

A long pause and then "I do."

A loud gasp was heard from the audience. His father looked as though he has just been told he could live for an additional five hundred years. Both Astoria and Hermione were shocked. While Hermione was disbelieving, Astoria looked terrified and betrayed. The minister himself didn't look at all shocked. On the contrary, he seemed happy with Draco's answer.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you agree with the solution?" again Draco answered with a loud and confident yes and so did he for the third time the question was asked.

"The decision is made then. We will do the spell in an hour. I advise you all to recollect yourselves by then. We don't want any delay."

* * *

After being escorted out of the courtroom by Harry and Ginny, Hermione collapsed on the first chair she found.

"I can't believe he did it. I can't believe Malfoy accepted. What is he playing at?" Harry started to rant as he paced back and forth in front of her.

"Harry please stop."

"I'm going to find him and enquire as to why he did it" he continued.

"Harry I said stop."

"They can't do this, they know his family. Shackelbolt shouldn't have proposed that solution in the first place."

"Harry shut up" shouted Hermione and put her fingers on her temples "I can't take it anymore. Please keep quiet." And Harry stopped at once.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I didn't expect it. I thought everyone was going to refuse"

"I know, I did too."

"Hermione, are you ready to be his wife?" asked Ginny in a low and concerned voice.

"I don't get much of a choice, do I?" she said not really expecting an answer.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Said, Harry.

"Are you my husband who cheated on me and chose to exchange me for another woman Like I was a sack of floo powder?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then you don't have to be sorry."

"If he steps one toe out of line, one toe, you are going to tell me, aren't you. My floo is always open for you."

"Thank you."

* * *

Draco felt his father's hand on his shoulder and was directly awaken from his trance. After everyone was escorted from the courtroom, his father and he have been invited to wait in one of his father's old friends' office.

"What were you thinking of?" asked his father.

"Nothing."

"Nothing indeed" Lucius laughed.

"Would you stop? What's so funny?" Draco questioned.

"Nothing."

"Nothing indeed." he echoed his father's statement and smiled at him.

"I should owl your mother and tell her the happy news. I knew you wouldn't waste your chance. You couldn't be a Slytherin and let such an opportunity go to waste." he patted him on the head.

"I wasn't going to accept. If the minister hasn't made me talk to Astoria I would have gone with my first decision."

"Of the four of you, she is the only one I thought would refuse. What did she say this morning?"

"I'll tell you later. Just thinking about her makes me nauseous."

"You are completely right. For now, we are going to drink to your new life and happy upcoming years."

Draco laughed at his father's enthusiasm, lifted his tumbler and toasted to his new life. A new life that was sure, but happy upcoming years? He couldn't be sure.

* * *

When Hermione entered the courtroom for the third time that day. She found the Malfoys already inside talking to the minister. Lucius Malfoy who Hermione had expected to be fuming of furry was looking quite calm, his wife Narcissa wasn't present before but she was sitting next to him now. A dreamy smile on her lips, Draco standing close to her.

Hermione heard a loud bang from the door before seeing Astoria stride towards the family, looking both angry and indignant.

"What do you think you are playing at Draco?"

Draco didn't answer her. He did as if he didn't even hear her yelling.

"I'm talking to you. What do you think you are doing?" he kept ignoring her. He didn't even turn to face her.

When she threw her arm to try and turn him, his mother stepped in and caught it.

"What is the meaning of this Narcissa?"

"The meaning of what Astoria dear?" his mother said in a sweet voice.

"He didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"He chose to marry the mudblood. He has brought shame to you, your family, and your ancestors. He-"

"Oh that. He did tell me he was marrying Hermione Granger. Didn't you vote in favor of it too?"

"I did because I thought he would say no. I never expected him to accept the mudblood."

"Astoria dear, I advise you to stop using the word. You don't want them to revoke your right to be here until the ceremony starts."

Astoria then turned to a bored-looking Lucius Malfoy who was trying his best not to react to her words.

"Lucius, aren't you going to say anything?"

"It's his decision to make, not mine."

"I can't believe this."

The minister then announced the beginning of the ceremony. Hermione saw him wave his wand in the air. Tow golden circles appeared on the tiled floor.

"Every couple must step inside one of the circles."

Draco did so at once. Dragging Astoria with him. When Hermione hesitated Ron yanked her inside with so much force that she almost fell. Astoria laughed and Draco could barely hide his anger.

Hermione adjusted her posture without sparing her husband a glance and waited for the minister's instructions. One of the guards was getting closer to the scene. He must have seen the way Ron pushed her.

The minister then, with his wand, created a gap in each of the circles and said: "please walk towards the other circle."

Hermione walked until she saw the circles emerge into each other creating an eight shape. Lifting her head she caught Astoria Malfoy's cruel smirk. Her husband, on the other hand, was looking paler then his albino complexion would allow. He fixed her with a hard stare before nodding to her.

"Now Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy you are going to have to walk into the other circle."

Both of them seemed reluctant, but the moment Astoria walked into the other circle Weasley pushed Hermione into Draco's circle causing her to lose her balance and fall on her knees. Fortunately, Draco crouched and caught her before her knees hit the floor. The red strand of her hair that symbolized her marriage to Weasley changed into a platinum blond. From behind her, Draco could see the shock expression on Astoria's face.

"Now walk back until the circles separate again."

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly

She raised her eyes to his and whispered: "I'm fine... fine."

Draco held her to him and lifted her from the ground. Walked back until, finally, the eight design became two distinct circles.

"Now both couples must kiss to seal the new bound."

Hermione avoided looking at him. But upon seeing the way the new Weasleys were kissing she lost all her resolve. Draco took her face between his palms and instead of kissing on the lips, he decided to go with an affectionate kiss on the forehead.

"Welcome into your new family Mrs. Malfoy." He whispered to her Before she fainted on the spot.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione felt herself stir back to consciousness at the voice of a Harry calling her name.

"She opened her eyes. Draco, she is awake."

Blinking away the blurriness from her eyes, she looked around her. Standing by her side were Harry, Ginny, Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy. After Mrs. Malfoy called, Draco joined-in looking at her with obvious concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Hermione nodded her head, looking away from him. She wasn't ready to face him for the moment. She still couldn't believe he had accepted. Of the four of them, she was sure he would be the one to refuse, Considering their history. his answer shocked her more than Ronald's did.

she inspected her surroundings to see they were in the ministry corridors. she was lying on what she supposed was originally a bench before it was transfigured into a chaise lounge.

"Hermione can you stand up?" it was Harry who spoke to her.

"yes I can," she said in a low and weak voice.

Hermione felt a sharp pain in her head and was sure she couldn't trust her legs to lift her but decided she has had enough of Harry's cuddling and tried to stand up by herself. the moment she put her feet to the floor though, she lost her balance.

Before she hit the marble floor, Draco Malfoy caught her and slowly and carefully sat her back on the lounge.

She didn't miss the calculating look that Harry was giving him.

"Thank you" she muttered not looking at his face.

"The minister is requesting your presence at the courtroom again," Harry said.

"Don't exert yourself. I'll speak to him. You don't have to go if you don't feel well." her 'husband' said

"No, I'll go, I just need a moment."

"You don't have to go. I don't understand why he is calling us anyway."

"Malfoy, I'm fine. I'll go."

He was about to argue even more but his father put his hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Son, I think the minister has a good reason to call you."

"Of course he has but he is going to have to wait for her to recover."

"We can't make the minister wait. we have to go now." Hermione protested

Their eyes met "you can't walk." he said with a stern tone.

"I'll try. it's not like I had a stroke."

"Granger if you want to go that badly. I'll be happy to carry you. if you don't want me to do it, you should wait until you are okay again."

"you wouldn't!."

"you really don't have any idea what I would do Hermione."

the way he said her name startled her. he said it with the ease that would make anyone who was a stranger to both of them think they have been friends for years.

"I guess you're right. today's events are absolute proof. I never expected you to say yes."

"It's not as bad as you seem to put it."

"I didn't put it anyway, I just said I wasn't expecting it."

He lowered his head to her ear and whispered: "Can I tell you a secret?"

she gulped at how close they were and nodded nervously "I wasn't expecting it either. believe me, I have my reasons."

she pushed away from him trying to regain some composure. She studied him for a few moments and said "they better be good Malfoy. and why is your father so calm about this anyway? considering his history he should be up there in the courtroom, menacing whichever member of the wizangamot came up with the idea."

before Draco could answer her, Shacklebolt's secretary approached them.

"Sir the minister is growing impatient. You have to join in less than 5 minutes."

"They are coming," Lucius told her.

Draco ignored his father and turned towards Hermione who was trying to stand up again.

"I see you want me to carry you," he said but this time she was able to stand on her feet without losing her balance.

"Malfoy I can walk by myself. I was just a little bit disoriented and tired ."

"Fine. You are going to lean on my arm though," he said as he offered her his arm. she took it, silently thanking him, she really needed the support.

* * *

Once inside the courtroom. The four of them stood facing the minister, Weasley looking happier than ever. Shackelbolt shuffled between the papers placed on his raised desk for a few seconds then raised his head to them.

"Why have we been called Minister? I thought we were done here."

"Mr. Weasley we are not done yet. When I say you can go, you would be allowed to leave."

Weasley shut his mouth at once.

"I called you here to give you the second part of the judgment." the minister started

"The children, the three of them, will stay with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

The only protest that was heard came from Ronald Weasley.

"you can't ta-"

"I can and I will Mr. Weasley. The law dictates that the children are always taken by the one who decided to stay while his or her partner leaves the household. You were the one to accept the decision of the ministry which means you are the first one to leave this relationship. Your children will, therefore, stay with your ex-wife"

"what about my Scorpius? Draco also voted for the ceremony to be performed. Why don't I get custody for my kid?" Astoria said.

"Mrs. Weasley please"

Hermione, when she heard her ex name, raised her head to the minister, instinctively answering to the name she has been called for years, to see him addressing Astoria instead.

How she would adapt to the new settings she didn't know. She couldn't imagine a life in Malfoy Manor, as the new Mrs. Malfoy, wife of Draco Malfoy. Who didn't look at all nervous or troubled by the fact that he just married a woman he was supposed to hate.

The reaction that was the most shocking to her came from Lucius. It was shocking because no reaction at all came from him. he looked content with the day's events as if he had been expecting all along that Hermione would end up being his daughter in law.

The man who has always been the biggest supporter of removing muggle-borns from the wizarding world wasn't the least bit bothered by the fact that his son just married one of them.

Hermione tried to concentrate again on the conversation between the minister and the new Mrs. Weasley.

"Since both of you decided to end the marriage the court has decided that the child should go to the parent that was the most responsible. Leaving what Mr. Malfoy has told the audience about your lack of responsibility out of the subject. You were the one to commit adultery and therefore you are the least responsible of the two of you. So Scorpius Malfoy's custody will go to his father."

Draco nodded gratefully to the minister.

"I give permission to both your wives to go pick whatever they left in your houses. If I hear that one of you hasn't allowed his ex-wife to enter. I will make sure you get the punishment you deserve for disobeying the wizengamot." He said looking directly at Weasley.

"Am I understood?"

"Of course." Answered Draco.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, I don't think she needs much time anyway, she has already taken half of her wardrobe with her. The rest I have had packed for three days."

Draco was sure he was trying to provoke her. she, however, didn't even look his way. Maybe she just learned not to respond to his taunting. If what he heard at the shop was any indication, Weasley must have been verbally abusing her for a long time.

"She is going to take as much time as she pleases. You will go with her, a ministry official will accompany you, and a member of the family if they wish." the minister said.

Weasley didn't say anything. So the minister continued "from there you should go to your new house." he addressed Hermione who nodded in understanding.

"Does anyone want to accompany Mrs. Weasley to Malfoy Manor?" he asked the Weasleys. Astoria's family left the court after the transfer decision was made.

None of the Weasleys answered so the minister turned to Hermione "does anyone want to accompany Mrs. Malfoy to Mr. Weasley's house?"

"I will go with her." It was his father who answered which made Hermione gap at him. If only she knew, Draco thought.

"Please write down that Mr. Lucius Malfoy will be accompanying Hermione Malfoy to her old address."

"One last thing. the members of the wizangamot have decided that since one of the four of you refused the proposition, this arrangement will only last for a year."

"what?"

"Mr. Weasley allow me to finish"

"in a year the four of you would be called back to stand in this courtroom again. if Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy decide they want to stay together. the marriages would be final. if not the ministry will take it upon its responsibility to find a solution. and you would both go back to your houses."

"I will not take her back. you can't make me do it" barked Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, I represent the system here and the wizangamot can make you do anything."

"You forget I have to be willing for the spell to work. and I would never accept to go back to that mudblood again."

"Mr. Weasely! this is the second time you have uttered that slug. you are not allowed in this courtroom anymore. We will continue without you."

He motioned for two Aurors that were standing at the door to escort Ron out.

"As I was saying, anyone who refuses to do with the ministry's bidding will have heavy repercussions coming his or her way until they submit to the ministry's will."

Draco waited until the minister finished giving the decisions of the court.

In addition to the custody, and the awful last-minute decision he has decided to fine Weasley 200 gallons for using derogatory language in the wizangamot and allowed both him and Astoria to visit their children whenever they wished.

Astoria joined his side while Hermione and his father went to Weasley's.

Together they walked in silence to the fireplaces and flooed to Malfoy Manor. Once inside Draco saw Astoria's mouth turn into a faint smile before she burst into hysteric laughter. Draco was so used to her attempts at taunting he didn't even acknowledge her out-of-place behavior.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm laughing?"

"I don't really care"

"Excuse my rudeness. I shouldn't laugh in your presence without telling you what is so funny" she said as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"I was just imagining your face at the breakfast table when the mudblood is sitting at your side, smelling like dir-"

Before she could finish her words. Draco launched at her, his face so close to her she couldn't miss how his jaw muscles clenched.

"Do not speak about my wife in this way. Do not speak about my wife in any way." dangerously pointing a finger at her.

Her smile disappeared as she backed away from him.

"What are you playing at Draco? Why did you accept to marry her?"

"I decided I needed a fresh start, that I have had enough of this false marriage and of you."

"You are going to regret this. You will never love her. Not to forget, she hates you. Especially now that you have practically forced her into marriage."

"Don't you worry about me. I'll live." He said dryly " let's go to your room. So that you can pick up whatever trash you have lying around."

"Are you going to escort me to my room?"

"it's more like dragging you. So that I don't have to see you longer than I must."

"Always so romantic," she said sarcastically.

At that same moment, two maids entered the living room levitating half a dozen dresses in the air.

"Helga, are those the dresses I ordered from Italy?" said Astoria.

"Mrs. Malfoy ordered those yesterday. she is going to gift them to her new daughter in law she said"

"Her new daughter in law? was she expecting this to happen?" she said looking at Draco suspiciously "what about the ones I ordered?"

"I think Mrs. Malfoy canceled your order three hours ago. Tailors from the workshop came and took them back."

"YOU LET THEM TAKE MY DRESSES!"

"Astoria, don't scream at my maids or I'll have to throw you out," Draco said and turned to walk towards the east wing of the manor. Astoria huffed loudly and followed him. They walked in silence, Draco leading the way. When he didn't hear her voice he grew suspicious and turned around to see she wasn't following him anymore.

He walked back a few doors until he found one slightly ajar. She was in his office, Draco realized. There was only one reason for her to want to enter it. His private room.

He walked inside hastily and found that she indeed unlocked the door and was inside.

He went in, she was sitting at his chair holding pictures in her hand.

"Astoria get out of here."

"I can't believe this." She said surprise written on every feature of her face.

"Put those down and get out."

"She is not dead. The one you loved- Love I mean."

Draco sighed, rubbed his forehead "what are you saying? I told you she died in the war." he said but she didn't seem like she was listening.

"What are these then?" she cried throwing the pictures at his face.

"I can't believe this. I was trying to punish you for how you treated me and ended up marrying you to the woman that was the reason for my misery. "

Draco decided he wasn't going to deny that her accusations were true.

"You are the reason for your misery and mine. You tried to force your way into my life and destroyed it. Please get out of here."

"You asked the maids to buy her those dresses, didn't you? Do you know her size? You two must have been fooling around for years behind our backs."

"You heard what Helga said. I didn't order those dresses, my mother did. As for the fooling around part, unfortunately, I never got to do that. She happens to be very serious about her marriage contrary to some women."

"You are happy aren't you? You married her, the woman you have been in love with for years, and because she was faithful to Ron she is going to be faithful to you too. What are you going to do? Spoil her like a princess? Show her what a great man she has married? Take her on a honeymoon trip?" he could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"That doesn't seem bad at all. I hope I get to do all you just said."

he was gloating but he didn't care. the woman in front of him had the right to choose like the four of them and decided to push her luck just to see him publicly humiliated.

"I will not let you. This house and this name are mine. You don't get to have her by your side. Not when you made my life a living hell." she yelled. Draco sighed and motioned for the door.

"Go to your room and take whatever you want. This conversation is over."

"You will see. I will make her hate you." she cried.

"Good luck with that. Now give me my pictures."

"Maybe I should keep them, I could show them to her, just to see her face when she learns how obsessed you are with her."

Draco snatched the photos from her hand and pushed her out of the room into his office. He called for the house-elf "take Mrs. Weasley to her old room and make sure she gets everything she needs." The elf held her hand and with a pop, they both disappeared. He went back to his office and closed the door.

So she has learned about Hermione, big deal! If he knew her well she wasn't going to tell her. That might make her soften to him. Something that Astoria doesn't want to happen. she wouldn't try her luck again this soon.

* * *

All Hermione took from her house were Hugo and Rose's clothes. She couldn't bring herself to pack anything else. The whole house felt strange to her. Like she was seeing it for the first time and wasn't liking it.

She has lived in it since her wedding. she and Ron built it together after they tied the knot.

It wasn't her house anymore. She was removed from it because of her selfish husband. How she is going to live as a Malfoy she didn't know.

One thing she was grateful for was the fact that they didn't look at all bothered by the fact that she has become one of them. She has expected that at least Lucius would be hostile with her considering his history. But here he was with her being as courteous as he can be.

"You don't need to take anything with you. I'm sure Narcissa has prepared a new wardrobe just for you back at home." He said when they arrived.

she didn't know how to react to this statement. Why would Narcissa Malfoy buy her clothes?

"Thank you but I prefer to take my own things."

He watched her levitate clothes into the trunks for a few moments before saying "Aurora has told me you are teaching her at St Mango's"

"Yes, I'm her instructor."

"How do you think she is doing?"

"She is very smart, always on time. Sometimes she reminds of myself."

"As a child, she was a big fan of the golden trio, so when Draco told her that Hermione Granger was the best student at Hogwarts. She decided she would be just as good as you are."

"That actually explains why she was so nervous and tense on her first day." she smiled

"If you don't mind me asking. Do you know why he did it? Mal- Draco I mean." she said.

"I think you should ask him."

"Don't you have anything to say? You seem like you are okay with this marriage."

"I'm more than happy that you have joined my family Hermione. There is no reason that would make me oppose the union."

"You do remember I'm a muggle-born, don't you?"

"Yes, I do remember. you are the one who seems to have forgotten that the war ended twenty years ago."

"You are different."

"How different?"

She wasn't sure how to answer him without starting an anti-blood prejudice conversation. She was tired and didn't feel like quarreling with the ex death-eater so she kept silent. He sighed.

"Hermione, without you my family wouldn't even exist. That you join it is a great honor."

Hermione saw the sincerity in his eyes, but couldn't bring herself to believe him. The past can't be forgotten after a few kind words.

Ron didn't enter the house with them. He was still standing at the front door. When she was done packing she and Lucius walked out of the house.

"I hope you didn't leave anything in here. I'm going to throw everything out anyway. I don't want Astoria to catch a disease."

Before Hermione could utter her response. Lucius held his wand to Ron's face. "you should learn to respect other people's wife Weasely. Don't address my daughter in law in such a way again."

Ron didn't flinch. instead, he laughed at the older man.

"It's a shame. After all your father did to make this world more tolerant. It was his son who set the worst of examples. he must be really disappointed. I know I would be."

Hermione put her hand on Lucius's arm and lowered it. "I'm all packed, we can go now."

"Fine, brace yourself we are apparating."

She felt the sickening feeling of apparation suffocate her for a few seconds before she landed in the Malfoy's living room.

She felt dread build inside her. She has only been to this house once. and swore never to set foot in it again. yet here she was in what might be the same drawing-room she was tortured in. the room was decorated in a simple, yet elegant way. a love seat and two chairs stood across from each other the gray color of their fabric contrasting against the black curtains. she must say she had expected to see green curtains, green chairs and silver shining everywhere.

Between the chairs, was a low coffee table. the copy of the day's prophet placed neatly on it.

Hermione could see her picture was still on the front page even after four days of the incident. she hasn't read any of the articles that were written about her.

"If you are thinking about that room. Don't worry this isn't it. We are in the east wing. and that room was in the-"

"West wing, first floor on the left. I know"

"The door to that room is sealed. I closed it myself after returning from Azkaban."

"You are finally here." came Draco's voice from the top of the stairway.

He walked down at them and took Hermione's trunk from her hand.

"Follow me I'll show you to your room"

"I hope it's not your room Malfoy."

"And here I thought you married me for my charm" he mused.

"You married me Malfoy."

"Aw yes, I remember. but you have to say. I'm still a better choice than Weasley."

"For the moment, you are the best option I guess."

Draco smiled at her, waved his wand and her trunk was levitated in the air.

"Let's take you to your room."

They walked in the opposite direction he took to Astoria's old room. Since Hermione was coming to live in the manor with her son he had to prepare two rooms adjacent to each other. the rooms he chose were right across from his.

When they arrived, he said: "Are you sure you don't want to come to my room? It's the best room in the whole manor you don't know what you are wasting." he joked with her and was happy she laughed and didn't take it as an offense.

"I think I'll be fine Malfoy."

"Of course you will be. it's not like you haven't faced worse"

She smiled at him again and he felt his insides warm-up at the small effect his light humor had on her face.

"The room next to yours will be Hugo's, and this one" he motioned to the door to his bedroom "is mine. If you need anything, please let me know."

"Thank you."

"You should go inside and rest. The day was too long."

She nodded weakly to him. Entered the room and shut the door.

She leaned her back on the door and slid down to sit on the floor. many things happened today, all unexpected, she went to the ministry to ask for a simple divorce and found herself married to another man, Who's wife is now married to Ronald. She pushed her palms into her eyes trying to prevent the tears from forming, she didn't want to cry again, she had shed enough tears. She couldn't stop them though. The tears came one after the other. In her attempt at keeping the voices she was making down, she started hyperventilating. On the other side of the door, her husband was listening to her cries and couldn't stand the way she was torturing her self. he knocked on her door.

"Hermione, Potter said we should go to his house and pick up Hugo."

She sniffed violently, stood up, and opened the door." he said he would bring him over himself."

"I talked to him before I left the ministry and told him we were going to pick him up" he said ignoring her swollen eyes.

"fine, I'll go and pick him up my self. you don't have to come."

"I'll accompany you."

"Malfoy I'm going to my friend's house. I'll be fine"

"What if Weasley is there? I won't have you going by yourself, I'm going with you." he said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mistress?" Came a faint voice from behind the sleeping witch. "Is mistress awake?" it asked. Hermione turned to see who the voice belonged to. Two big blue eyes stared at her intently. She didn't expect the owner of the voice to be that close, she jumped and fell from the bed.

The little creature looked amused at her situation and tried to muffle its laugh by folding its big pointy ears over its mouth.

"July is sorry Missus. July did not mean to scare. July only wanted to wake Missus." The little elf said giving her the most innocent look.

Hermione got to her feet and sat back on the bed.

"It's fine. It's my fault anyway. I didn't expect to see you there."

"Mistress sent July to make sure the new mistress was doing well. She asked July to prepare a bath and arrange mistress' clothes inside the closet next to her new clothes."

Hermione hated having to deal with the house-elf. She fought hard to ensure no type of slavery would exist in wizarding England but could never free the elves because simply they believe they were made to serve and would not have it any other way. Hermione thought Dobby was an example that showed their will to be freed to all those who claim house-elves were happy with their situation. She discovered later that he was only an exception.

"I don't need your help July. I will only take a quick shower."

"Why wouldn't mistre-."

"What new clothes?" Hermione cut, remembering the elf's previous words.

"They arrived yesterday. Master Draco had July arrange them in the closet. Does mistress want to see them?" July asked.

"Malfoy bought me clothes? Why would he buy me clothes?" said the witch outraged.

The house-elf was taken aback a little by Hermione's reaction. She took Her by the hand and guided her towards one of the three doors in the room.

"This is mistress' closet," she said.

"Count on Malfoy to have a walk-in closet in a guest bedroom."

"All the rooms in the manor have walk-in closets. But this is not the guest bedroom. This is the east wing's master bedroom"

"So, this is Malfoy's room?"

"If mistress doesn't mind July asking, who does mistress refer to when she says Malfoy."

"Draco, of course."

"Why does mistress call her husband by his last name?"

Hermione had a lot to say in answer to this question but decided to go with saying "force of habit. So, who does it belong to?"

"It belongs to Master Lucius Malfoy. The entire house belongs to Master Malfoy."

"What I meant to ask July is: who usually sleeps in this room?"

"No one. It has always been empty. Master Draco sleeps in the guest bedroom at the end of the corridor and Master and Mistress use the west wing's master bedroom". Hermione wanted to ask why the master of the house would rather sleep in a guest bedroom instead of the master but decided against it. It was too early to start questioning Malfoy's habits.

"So those clothes you organized, I hope they are not Astoria's."

"Oh no, Mrs. Weasley took all her belongings yesterday. July will let Mistress look at the pretty dresses while she goes to prepare the bath"

"I said I don't want a bath July."

"Mistress Narcissa said to draw a bath so that is what July is going to do." the elf bowed to her new mistress and with a snapping of her fingers disappeared.

"Well, I didn't expect that answer. Quiet strong-willed this one is," she muttered.

Hermione entered the walk-in closet and the first thing that she saw was her bag that was sitting on a table with thin but long drawers in the middle of the room. Black wooden cabinets with glass doors covered every portion of the walls and rose as high as the ceiling. The ceiling itself was painted white and had a fine gold detailing in the form of branches and twigs all covered in small leaves. A wooden ladder was placed at every side of the room so that the owner could reach higher to where several handbags were displayed.

Hermione went on and opened one of the cabinets. Four long red dresses were organized by color from darker to lighter. At the right end of the clothing rod, was a knob with a snake drawn all around its perimeter and the words pull me written in the middle. She pulled the knob and the clothing rod became even longer and was holding more dresses in orange. she pulled harder until the rod was completely out and thirty meters in length. And saw the most beautiful dresses organized from red to purple mimicking the order of the colors of a rainbow.

"Is he trying to display his wealth?" she thought "it's not like I don't know he's rich. I'm never going to wear these anyway"

she heard a pop behind her before the house-elf spoke: "mistress, your bath is ready".

"Thank you, July."

* * *

In the room at the end of the corridor, Draco lay in the middle of his bed, staring at the ceiling. He hasn't been able to force his mind to succumb to sleep the night before ,and if he was completely honest, he wasn't trying to sleep. The events of the day have been so wonderful that he was afraid he would wake up from his dream anytime soon. If he went to sleep his beautiful dream may be gone by the time he woke up.

He stood from the bed and entered his closet. From his very large yet monochromatiquely black collection he chose a light white shirt and a pair of black trousers. He put them on and went to face the mirror. Looking at his reflection he noticed something had changed about him. His face, hair, and style were still the same yet he didn't recognize himself. Maybe because of the stupid smile that was plastered on his face. He hasn't stopped smiling since the moment Hermione and he came back from Potter's house. They brought her boy, Hugo, to the manor and settled him in the room right across his mother's.

The boy, Draco recalled, was completely silent the whole time they were at Potter's. He walked with his head down and did as he was told without saying a word in protest. A reaction that Draco was a little surprised at. The boy was very young, he expected him to at least have a little tantrum.

Even if Hugo was silent, his eyes kept studying Draco. It was Like the boy was waiting for him to attack at any moment.

Draco was sure he had heard a lot about him, but that was expected, he wasn't exactly friends with anyone in their circle. He couldn't blame any of the parents for warning their children against him. He was sure though that Ronald Weasley did most of the badmouthing about him and his family.

Draco sent a reassuring smile to the little redhead who smiled back with a small movement of the lips, tightened his hold on his mother's hand, and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Hugo, what's the matter? Why are you silent" Hermione had asked when they finally arrived at the manor.

"Nothing."

"Hugo, darling, what is wrong with you?"

"Is he going to be my new dad?" the boy finally said, pointing a finger at Draco.

"Hugo!"

"I don't want him to be my dad, mom. He is evil."

"No, he isn't. Even if he is, I'm still with you I'll protect you."

"I don't want to stay here."

"We have to. If I don't stay here, they are going to take you away from me. You know that."

"But this is the place that…"

"What about the place Hugo?"

The little boy eyeing Draco carefully put a hand to the side of his mouth so that he wouldn't hear what he wanted to tell his mother. But Draco heard him well. "it's the place where they hurt you, mom. We shouldn't stay here"

Draco saw a tear escape Hermione's eye and cursed the day he thought bringing her here was a good idea.

He crouched down so that his face was the same level as the boy's and said "don't worry no one is going to hurt your mother. I won't allow anyone to get close enough to her to cause her any harm."

"Malfoy, you don't have to do this I'll talk to him myself."

"I do have to do this. Please let me talk to him." he took the hands of the child in his and continued "I know you must have heard many colorful things about me. From your friends, cousins, father maybe. But you are a smart boy, aren't you? Why don't you stay with me in this big house, we could live together and you can judge me by yourself?"

Hugo nodded slowly and said "I'll have you know that I have uncle Harry's phone number. If I see that my mom is hurt, I'll call and he will be here before you could say, Hugo."

Draco smiled at the boy's threat and said "I'll be grateful if you do. You could call me too. I'll give you my phone number tomorrow at breakfast"

Hermione and Hugo looked at the blond with open mouths. "you have a phone Malfoy?"

"I have had it for some time now. I have to admit, it's more practical than owls. And you can use my name can't you Hermione."

"It would sound weird coming out of my mouth," she said

"why don't you try it now? We are married after all. You can't call me Malfoy when yourself are a Malfoy"

"I don't feel comfortable with you saying my name with such ease. Don't expect me to say yours. Malfoy will do just fine."

* * *

After her bath, Hermione put on her best work outfit and prepared herself to leave for St Mungo's. She decided that since her colleagues today would form two teams, one to mentally support her and another to put silly evil comments about her situation, she should at least dress well so that her friends won't think she was that devastated and neither would her "enemies".

Now came the time to do the thing she dreaded the most. Leaving her room and facing the new life she has to lead for the next twelve months. She had pinched herself so much to try and wake up from this nightmare but all it did was turn her arm blue which only proved that was she called a nightmare was a reality. She looked at the mirror and for the first time in nineteen years she didn't see Hermione Granger nor did she see Hermione Weasley. She saw Hermione Malfoy a name she never thought would exist. But it was born and she had to keep it for a whole year.

"Hermione, can I come in?" called Mrs. Malfoy from behind her door.

Hermione opened the door and said "It's your house, Mrs. Malfoy, you don't have to ask"

"That would be unbecoming, dear. And please call me Narcissa. After all, we are family now, even if it is not completely final."

"Mrs. Malfoy- I'm sorry Narcissa- if you don't mind me asking, why did Draco accept?"

"Well, I think you should ask him that question. For now, we must hurry up and join him and Lucius at the breakfast table. My husband is a difficult man. And the thing he hates most is to be kept waiting" this women and her husband, Hermione thought, have memorized the same phrases. None of them wants to answer her questions.

"That is weird because yesterday morning I would have bet he hates muggle-borns more."

Mrs. Malfoy took a deep breath and said, "Things have changed." Hermione, who was not satisfied with the answer was about to interject but she stopped when Mrs. Malfoy added, " believe me they didn't change yesterday. I know it's difficult for you, I assure you no one in this house is going to say anything about your heritage. "

Hermione hesitantly said "Narcissa I don't think I should join you for breakfast. Even if things have changed, one cannot change his ideology easily. And besides, I have no intention to apparate so I would probably be late for work if I have breakfast."

"I thought Gryffindors were brave when facing all kinds of danger but I guess you can't handle mental pressure. I can't believe you are afraid of Lucius"

"I'm not scared. I'm just not in the right state of mind to start an argument about magic deserving creatures. I think we should postpone this breakfast to some other day. When I'm ready to answer your husband in the best way"

"Just come to breakfast, I'm sure your mind will change completely. Lucius has left his old beliefs, he -we- have seen the wrong in our tradition. Please come with me." The blond woman pleaded.

Hermione hesitated; the woman was pleading for her to join. She couldn't refuse "fine, I'll join Lucius Malfoy for breakfast. but if he says anything about my parents, I won't be responsible for my acts. But first I have to wake Hugo up."

Narcissa smiled, opened the door for Hermione, and together they walked out of the room.

When the three of them arrived at the gardens, they found Lucius sitting at a round table in the center.

"Finally, you made it. I know my house is big but I didn't expect you to get lost in it, Hermione"

Her first name and the sound of his voice seemed to Hermione like strangers that would never meet. She felt out of place standing in Malfoy Manor's garden in the presence of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. She could only imagine how uncomfortable she would feel when Draco would join them.

"And believe me when I tell you Mr. Malfoy that I never expected one day you would address me by my first name."

"You should get used to it. You are my daughter in law for at least one year now. Come sit at the table."

"I should probably leave I have to be at the hospital in twenty minutes and like I have already told your wife I don't think I can apparate. So, excuse me. I can't join you today." Hermione said trying for the last time to escape the situation.

"You don't have to apparate to get to St Mungo's Hermione. Our fireplace is connected to the hospital. You can have your breakfast in peace and use the floo to get to work."

"Your fireplace is connected to the floo network? I thought you didn't have the right to be connected to governmental institutions, considering your history."

"The connection was established yesterday. The minister thought it would make it easier for you to get to and from work."

"Nice of him to think of making my commuting easier, especially since he has yesterday signed my demise papers."

"Technically he signed our marriage papers, dear wife. I can show them to you if you want, they are in my room." came Draco's voice from behind.

Hermione turned to face him and for the first time since their stupid marriage, she found herself in the right mind to question his shocking answer. What enraged her more was the fact that he didn't look at all bothered by their situation. If anything, he looked pleased and even proud

"Malfoy this is very bad. Don't you see what is happening? You and I are married. Married Malfoy. How can you be so calm in such a situation? You even look happy."

"Well, I'm not sad nor angry. I don't see this the same way you do. I remind you that I was the one who accepted the minister's proposition."

"You shouldn't have. You should have said no. so that he would try and find another solution. Now because of your answer, we are stuck together for at least 12 months"

"Hermione, it isn't as bad as you think. Believe me, things will only get better from here."

"I can't believe you. You and I went to the same school for seven years. We couldn't get along for one hour."

"That is not completely true miss Granger. Our final school year we organized ceremonies and projects together."

"That was because we were head students. Otherwise, we wouldn't have talked to each other for the whole year."

"Maybe, but we were, and we talked, and we were pretty much civil with each other. "

Hermione looked at him and at the way he was handling her temper. She has been yelling at him yet he kept courteous and respectful to her. So, she decided to stop the argument. For the moment.

Draco walked to Hugo's side and said "good morning buddy. I guess you'll start your assessment of me today." The boy nodded with a serious look on his face. Draco marched towards the table.

"Please come sit at the table. The tea is getting cold." He said while pulling a chair for Hermione to sit next to him.

She pulled another chair and sat next to Narcissa. "You can heat it with magic. Aren't you a wizard?" she mocked.

Draco smiled, invited the boy instead, and sat next to his father.

Narcissa stood from her place, took the teapot, and started pouring tea in everyone's cup.

"Hermione, it's our tradition before we welcome any new member in our family to explain to them what is expected of them. It hasn't escaped your attention, I hope, that we Malfoys have our own -how should I say it- protocols that dictate the way we must behave, especially in public"

"Father- "Draco warned.

Lucius smiled at his son and was about to proceed but Draco wasn't going to allow him to finish "Hermione, I think It's time for us to go. We will both be late if we stay."

Hermione who was looking directly in Lucius's eyes said "no I don't think I will. After all the fireplace is connected to the hospital. Besides I'm more interested in what Mr. Malfoy has to say."

Draco sat back on his chair and eyed his father dangerously.

Lucius cut the eye contact to reach for his cup of tea and said. "well, if Draco had the courtesy to allow me to finish, I would have said that there are some rules that you have to respect as a Malfoy."

"I think I'm going to need an example. Mr. Malfoy"

"There you have broken the first rule. As my son's wife, you can't call me Mr. Malfoy. You can either say Lucius or as our ancestors used to say "Father"." Lucius smiled.

Hermione smiled back which made Draco's shoulders drop with relief. "I don't think I can say, father. Lucius would have to do. Is there a second rule?"

"Yes, there are only two rules anyway. We have gotten used to having dinner together. I know that your schedule may be busy and you might not be able to make it every night and I don't expect you to. We could have lunch instead on the days you are on a night shift."

Hermione didn't know what to say in return. She certainly expected something that would make her so angry she wouldn't look in their faces for the whole year. But his rule was simple and kind of weird coming from him. She came to breakfast thinking he would be disgusted at her presence on his table. And here he is trying to change his routine to accommodate her.

The day before, when she entered the house for the first time, she decided she would have as little interaction with the Malfoys as possible especially with Lucius.

"What do you say, Hermione?" Draco asked

"As your father said, I don't think I can make it every day. But I'll try my best."

Hermione stood nervously from the table looking everywhere but at the blond trio that was sitting in front of her.

"I forgot I have to take Hugo to Andromeda's. We should be going. Come on Hugo."

Hugo went to join his mother "You don't have to take him yourself, Hermione, I'll take him. "Narcissa said.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you Mrs. Malfo- I mean Narcissa. I'll drop him "

"Hermione please, it's no trouble besides I haven't seen her in a while."

Hermione nodded in understanding. She herself has been a witness to many encounters between the two sisters most of which did not end well. She saw Narcissa's many attempts to reconcile with Andromeda. Attempts that she has been turning down for a long time now. What can be expected from a witch that has lost a husband and a daughter in a war her sister was her enemy in.

Hermione sat on her knees so that she could look her son in the eye and said. "Hugo, you will go with Mrs. Malfoy to ante Andromeda's. I count on you not to make any trouble. Ok?"

"Ok," he said.

Narcissa took the boy by the hand and together with Hermione they walked towards the fireplace.

Draco sat back at the table with his father. "you scared me a little bit with your rules you know."

"I know I saw how nervous you were" he laughed.

"You are laughing? I didn't find it funny at all."

"You just don't know how to take a joke. Besides the rules confused her a bit. I'm sure right now she is thinking how Lucius Malfoy can't have his dinner without her."

"I guess it would help her ease better into our new situation. I have to go now. See you tonight."

"Where to?"

"Gringotts."

* * *

Hermione sat on a chair in the on-call room in St Mungo's while Harry paced back and forth as he ranted " she is unbelievable! I don't understand what he sees in her" Harry had told his friend how Astoria and Ron had barged into his house the day before with a bottle of champagne. "let's celebrate she said " Harry mocked "as if I could celebrate her embarrassing addition to our family" he was about to talk for longer if it wasn't for the indifferent look she was giving him.

"Hermione! Are you even listening?"

"Honestly, no," she answered with a tired voice.

"Is something on your mind?"

"Everything is on my mind right now. The moment I came here everyone started making silly little jokes about my situation. _why did you come here today? Your husband is rich enough you don't have to work. A Malfoy bride without a wedding you must be the first one. Let me guess you must have slept in the stables. Mr. Malfoy would never allow you to set foot in his manor._ I'm tired, Harry! I don't want to hear another word about Ron!" she said before leaving her seat and storming out.

Harry followed her to the hall, grabbed her arm on turned her to face him. a tear escaped her eye and she removed it hastily with her free hand. Her friend put his head down, he felt weak facing her every day and trying to rid her of her misery, but there was so little he could do.

"Even if I tell you I have discovered something weird about the newest Mrs. Weasley," he said . his mischievous look didn't escape her.

"What is it? she asked.

"A vial slipped from her coat when they were leaving. She felt it falling and rushed to hide it"

"I have had him tested for love potions many times before."

"What if it's something else ? what if the vial contains something we don't know? Maybe she has him under a curse "

"And maybe Ron is just that foul "

"Come on Hermione. You and I both know this is weird. This is Ronald Weasley for Merlin's sake. He fought against blood prejudice. Do you think he would change his principals for some witch"

"I don't know Harry"

"You do know. Deep down inside your heart, you know this is not normal."

"Maybe. She might be behind his change of heart."

"I'm almost sure she is. Either that or someone is messing with the world's setting. Ron became the bad guy and Malfoy the nice victim." Hermione laughed at his stupid joke.

She understood him. Ron has been his friend for years and he was trying to prove his innocence at any cost. A part of what he said did make sense. She always felt there was something weird in Ron's behavior and she did have him tested for many potions but all her results were negative.

"So what do you say?" Harry cut her train of thought.

"Worth a try. We will see this later, I need to finish my rounds"


End file.
